


My Demons Hide.

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bullying, Character Death, Cheating, Demon Niall Horan, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Innocent Harry, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, abusive robin, handjobs, harry's 18, major plot twist, niall's 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a young innocent boy, grew up in the church, always did the right thing, when suddenly his world is turned upside down, when a demon named Niall Horan, comes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is slightly homophobic, because that's all he knows.

Harry, he knew that this talk would come, he had been dreading it all week since he got his test back, now he was standing hands clasped tightly in front of his father, head bowed in shame. 

 

"I just don't understand this, Harold you're good at Maths, and yet you fail to show that," His father said looking at the test again. The big fat F, was glaring at him. Harry remembered, back to that morning when he looked up at the clock and suddenly had a lot less time than he thought, he just jolted down the first numbers that popped into his brain, and turned it in, in shame. 

 

"Sorry sir," Was all he was capable of saying, he hated disappointing his father, he wanted his approval, but could never do anything to deserve it. Hus father pursed his lips together tightly, in a way of saying, 'what am I going to do with you?' Harry hated seeing that look on his father, He really did. Harry wanted to be the best for his father, and he was constantly letting him down, he could never do anything right. 

 

"I guess the only thing to teach you a lesson, is to clean the church, everyday, this month, you will to to the church after school, you won't go over to you're friends, you will come home, and do your homework, thats final," His father said, thrusting his paper into his hand, and turning around and going into his office. 

 

"You're starting to today, Harold so get a move on," His father called, he never called him Harry, always Harold. 

Harry sighed, grabbing his jacket and going out the door. He was lucky that today, was just muggy outside, or otherwise he'd be forced to take his car, and his father hated when he wasted gas. Harry walked to the church, hands shoved into his pockets, feeling the cold metal of the church key brushing over his fingers. Harry shivered, looking up at the church, it was fine on Sunday being lively and filled with people, but any other day of the week, it was a large empty building. Harry inserted the key, hearing the opening click, and quickly stepped inside. He quickly blessed himself with the Holy Water, and went inside to his father's office, he nearly groaned, seeing the mess, it looked like he hadn't cleaned in weeks. His church clothes in a pile by the door, and his church notes, and bills and other papers scattered across the room. But he reminded himself that this is what he deserved. 

 

Harry quickly started with clothes, piling them all into a pile, figuring he could throw them into the church washer. Then he started on the papers, some were from two years ago, so Harry set them of the bottom of the pile, and ordered them by date. He swept the floor, clearing any crumbs, or things from the floor. Harry grabbed all the clothes, and went down into the basement throwing them into the washer, he figured he had to wait at least 40 minuets, so he got started on his upstairs chores. He was humming to himself and sweeping when something black caught his eye. He bent down, and snatched it from the ground, it was a long, ebony black feather, and was very smooth between his fingers. Harry hoped that, it wasn't another animal because he'd probably be volunteered to catch it and while he greatly loved animals, he didn't enjoy being pecked, or scratched or anything like that. 

 

"Stealing from the church, naughty naughty boy." A voice suddenly said right over his shoulder. 

 

Harry would deny this, later but he let out a very girly scream, and jumped backwards, into the chest of someone. 

 

The said person, chuckled into his ear, and Harry wrenched himself from those arms, and whirled around. In front of him was a blonde boy, who looked to be his age, and height, he had a crooked grin perched on his lips. Harry frowned at him,

 

"How did you get in here?" 

 

"I'm Niall," He said completely ignoring the question. Harry detected an Irish accent.

 

"How did you get in here?" Harry repeated. 

 

"Fine, you subborn little bitch, I flew in happy?" Niall snapped, rolling his eyes. 

 

Harry's mouth dropped open at the curse, and the part where he said he flew in. 

 

"On what wings?" Harry scoffed, but shut up as soon as Niall snapped open his black and glossy wings. 

 

"Yes, you little shit!" Niall flapped them. 

 

"Langauge," Harry squeaked out. Niall gave an amused chuckle and reached forward, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist pilling him close. Harry stumbled forward, slamming into Niall's chest, which was surprising hard, and firm. Niall chuckled, and brushed Harry's hair out of his face. Harry froze not knowing what was happening. 

 

"You're cute," Niall hummed, slipping his hand into Harry's back pocket not discreetly brushing his hand against Harry's butt. Harry let out a yelp, Niall shushed, him by biting at his Adam's apple, and sucking there, Harry let out a choked whimper, because this wasn't right. He needed to stop, but he couldn't make himself stop either. Niall let out a chuckle, and hummed, 

 

"See? This is only wrong if you make it to be." 

 

Harry suddenly got control of his mind, and shoved Niall back from him, ,

 

"Don't touch me, I'm not gay, and I don't like boys, so don't come near me." Harry said through clenched teeth, stepping back up onto the alter, Niall looked surprise for a moment, before letting out a peel of laughter. 

 

"Hm, babe, you know you can't resist me," Niall tried to step up onto the alter, but let out a deep, in pain growl, leaping off of it. Harry despite, himself asked. 

 

"Are you-- are you alright," Harry peered at him, from where he was standing. Niall glared up at him. but instantly changing his face into a softer expression. 

 

"I'm fine babe, just come down here yeah?" Niall said softly. 

 

Harry quickly shook his head,   
"No, y-you'll hurt me. And don't call me that," 

 

Niall looked like he was trying hard not to roll his eyes,   
"I don't eat humans," he gave a wicked grin, "Sometimes," 

 

Harry looked around for what he could defend himself with, not much just the offering plates, and a wooden cross. 

 

Niall saw him eyeing the cross, and let out a scoff,   
"Where's the silver bullets and the garlic?" 

 

"I'll come down if you don't touch me, if you do I'll exorcist you," Harry said confidently, but was terrified. 

 

Niall looked shocked for a moment, but quickly got control of himself,   
"You're lying." 

 

Harry shook his head,  
"I'm not, lay a finger on me, and I'll send you right back to Hell." 

 

"Alright, alright don't fuck shit up got it," Niall's bright blue eyes twinkled michvieously. 

 

"Language!" Harry instantly said, slowly stepping down from where he was holding sancuary. 

 

"There, darling, all better see?" Niall purred, taking the cross between two fingers, and flicking it behind him. 

 

Harry watched, as it bounced off a wall, snapping off one of the arms. But before it could hit the ground, it went up in a blaze, and the was a scorch mark from where it had previously laid. He opened, and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to form some kind of word. 

 

Niall chuckled, seeing his expression  
"What?"

 

"You-just with fire," Harry ambled out. 

 

"That's not half of what I can do my dear," Niall gave him a crooked grin.

 

"What else can you do?" Harry breathed out, suddenly terrified. 

 

Niall shuffled closer, and leaned into his ear.   
"I'll wreck you," 

 

That was it, Harry shoved past Niall, and practically sprinted down the aisle way, and out the door. He didn't even have time to lock it back up, in his panic. This was a dream, he thought to himself firmly. Niall doesn't exists and you're way to stressed about school. As he got home that night, he had himself convinced that there was no such thing as a Niall, and he snuggled under his covers, at ease.


	2. Some Info,

right sorry to anyone who thought that was a chapie, but I'm just to get a set balance for all my works and having a set day to update this particular story, but hopefully will be updating soon! Bye my cupcakes! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see a bit more of homophobic Harry.

As Harry sat down in his desk, he glanced behind him and saw two girls holding hands. He up turned his lip to them and spun right back around. He had just put in his earbuds, when it was flicked out of his ear. Harry, looked up annoyed, but his look instantly faded as he saw his best friend, Zayn Malik looking down at him. 

 

"Hey man, I texted you all last night and you never said anything back, which was very rude by the way." Zayn huffed, and sat down across from him. 

 

"I'm sorry, my dad took away my phone," Harry replied, picking at his nails. 

 

"You got in trouble? Am I hearing this right?" Zayn repeated slowly. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at him,   
"Yes, I'm not perfect." 

 

"Huh, I was under the impression that you were Haz," Zayn chuckled. 

 

Harry huffed, and rolled his eyes, with affection at his mate. He was lucky to have Zayn, or else he would've had nobody because they all knew that Harry's dad was a pastor, and that he went to an all boys school before this one. He heard what they whispered under their breath about him.

 

"So, what was so important that just couldn't wait?" Harry now asked. 

 

"I need to tell you something, but after school okay?" For the first time, Harry's known him Zayn looked incredibly nervous about something. 

 

"Is everything okay?" Harry laid a hand on his arm, giving him a gentle pat. 

 

"Yeah, just- it'll be fine yeah," Zayn ran a hand through his hair, sounding like he was trying to convice himself of that. 

 

"Ok, Z." Harry offered his arm another pat, before class started, and Harry forced himself to pay attention. 

 

After school, Harry met up with Zayn at the Ice Cream palor, where they had spent most of their friendship. Zayn was nervously tapping his foot, and playing with Ice Cream, when Harry arrived. 

 

"I ordered for you," Zayn gestured toward his Ice Cream. 

 

Harry smiled his thanks at him, and dug in. 

 

"So, Haz you're my best mate and I can't keep this a secret from you any longer, so here it goes." Zayn took a deep breath. 

 

"I'm gay." 

 

Harry dropped his spoon with a clink, and stared at his best friend, his mind and heart going crazy, on one point Harry knew it was wrong and a sin, and his father told him not to go near those types of people. On the other hand, Zayn was his best friend, and he loved him like a brother. 

 

"Harry are you okay? Shit! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Zayn cursed at himself. 

 

"N-no, I just am processing this," Harry said slowly. 

 

"Harry, I know what you believe, but I'm like this, I really want to know if you still want to be my friend," Zayn said slowly. Harry snapped his head up from where he was staring hard at the table top. 

 

"Don't say stupid things like that, of course I'm still your best friend! I just I'll work with it alright?" Harry smiled, Zayn hugged him tight. 

 

"Thank you Haz," Zayn kissed the top of his head, and Harry pushed him away. 

 

"You're weird," 

 

After his heart to heart with Zayn, Harry drove home. 

 

Walking up to his door, he saw that he had a note on it. Harry, bit back a groan, and unattached it. 

 

Harry,   
list of chores to do around the church, go and get started.   
Father. 

 

"Wonderful," Harry mumbled, turning right back around and going out the door. 

 

He reached the church, and suddenly all the memories of Niall, came back and Harry fought the urge to yank his hand back away from the door, and run the other direction back to the saftey of his own home, but he steeled himself and told himself that he was being ridiculous, and walked into the church. Harry breathed out a sigh relief when he didn't see anybody or anything, the boy quickly hurried into his father's office grabbing the list off hius desk. It read: windows , doors and pews. 

 

Harry quickly went grabbed the disinfectant, and a rag, he hummed under his breath, while he worked. He suddenly felt breathing down his neck, and he yelped backing himself, back against the wall. Niall, was grinning at him red dripping from his lips. Harry thought he knew what it was, bvut he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. 

 

"I thought you were never coming back, so far all I've gotten is a fucking preacher, and a lady with a god awful hat on." Niall pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

 

"You mean my father, and Mrs. Yale?" Harry holding back a laugh at the mention of her hat choices. 

 

"Yup. she was lucky that she didn't see me, kit would't have a pretty sight," Niall smirked. 

 

"Why? What were you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

 

"Wanking," Niall shrugged, Harry dropped the bottle he was currently holding. 

 

"Are you- are you mental? It's a church! You can't do that here!" Harry shrieked. 

 

"God, and I aren't on the best of terms right now, so it's my job to piss him off." Niall threw him a half smile. 

 

Harry pressed a palm to his eyes, he was losing it. He was definately losing it. 

 

He didn't say anything to Niall, he simply picked the bottle back up, and continued what he was doing. Niall went and fluttered up to a rafter, watching his every move, it made Harry shudder a bit, but he kept his eyes on the window in front of him. Spray, wipe move on. Harry had made a routine and picked up his pace a little bit. 

 

"You missed a spot," Niall said seriously, well as seriously as he could for him. Harry double checked his window, and sighed rolling his jade green eyes. 

 

"Don't do that," He snapped. 

 

Niall crackled,   
"Couldn't help it sugar." 

 

Harry gave up on trying to tell him, to stop giving him pet names. 

 

"So why are you here?" Harry asked after awhile, going to wipe down the pews. 

 

"I wanted to fuck the angels, just not the ones I was suppose to," Niall's eyes glinted playfully,

 

"Oh," Harry gulped, keeping his head down, the flsuh bright on his cheeks. 

 

"Why are you here princess? I figured a good church boy like you, would be I dunno reading a Bible or something." Niall swooped down, and sat down next to where he was working. 

 

Harry glared at him, and sighed dropping his head in shame.   
"i got a bad grade on a test and this is my punishment." He gestured around the church. Niall let out a low whistle, 

 

"Child labor, that's pretty harsh," 

 

"Its not child labor!" Harry said indignantly. 

 

"When are you coming back?" Niall eyed Harry ringing out his rag, 

 

"I dunno, whenever my dad wants me to I guess," Harry shrugged, going to get a mop, Niall followed him, and leaned against the door frame, 

 

"Well, when will I see you?" 

 

Never, was on the very tip of Harry's tongue and he bit it back, and gave the blonde a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

Niall carefully stepped around Harry, standing right in front of him, and pressing him up against the wall. 

 

Harry stopped breathing and the mop, clattered to the floor. 

 

"I will see you again," Niall growled, and pressed his lips to the base of Harry's throat. 

 

"S-stop," Harry gasped, his hands cawling at the wall behind him. 

 

"Just making sure, people know." Niall hummed.

 

"K-know what?" Harry stammered out, trying to make his brain work and shove Niall away, but it wasn't working or else he would've already done it. He knew deep inside himself, the blackest part of hiis heart, he enjoyed it, he liked having Niall's lips on his and it scared him, he hated it, and he was going to fight it. 

 

"That you're mine." Niall growled. 

 

"W-what?" Harry yelped, finally pushing him away. Niall looked at his work in satisfaction. 

 

"Mine," He repeated and walked out of the closest. 

 

Harry simply gapped after him. 

 

~~~

 

That night, Harry was snuggled under his covers when a clap of thunder made him sit bolt right up in his bed. He absolutely hated thunderstorms, when his mum was alive she'd sing to him, and lull him back to sleep, but she wasn't here anymore, and couldn't comfort him. So Harry simply dove deeper under his covers, and pressed his hands over his ears, praying that this one went quickly. There was flash of lightning that lit up his room, and he saw a figure standing in his window. Harry shrieked, and fell out of his bed, luckily his fatjer was a heavy sleeper. Harry steadied his heart beat and peeked back out from his covers again, he recongised that face immediately, Harry slowy crept over his window, and he saw Niall was soaked and shivering. 

 

Harry's heart twinged a bit, and he went to open the window,

 

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed out, looking at the soaking demon in front of him. 

 

"The church was l-leaking, and so I followed your scent here, and can I come in I'm fucking freezing." Niall grouched. 

 

"I-I why don't you just you know go somewhere else?" Even as Harry sugested it, he knew Niall wouldn't do it. Niall let out a snort, 

 

"Really? Harry c'mon let me in." Niall growled, his voice going deeper. Harry quickly nodded, made way for him to enter. Niall looked at him like he was stupid. 

 

"You gotta invite me in." 

 

And oh. Harry took a deep breath before the words were tumbling out of his mouth. 

 

"N-Niall, come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's left kudos! Xx

This was the stupidest thing he's ever done in his whole life. He just let a freakish demon into his house hold. He was going to hell. He was going to rot in hell. 

 

Niall, stood in the middle of the room, taking it in. 

 

"So, you can just sleep in here," Harry muttered, showing him his walk in closet. 

 

Niall rolled his eyes, having an offended look on his face. 

 

"Well you're not sleeping with me!" Harry splutters, turning red. 

 

"Not yet, my pet," Niall purred. Harry turned an even darker red, and not so gently shoved him into the closet, pulling down some blankets, and pillows. 

 

"Here," Harry huffed and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room, and shut the door behind him. He collapsed into his bed, his mind turning over what had just happened. 

 

Harry soon allowed his mind to lull to sleep, and soon the boy was sound asleep. He awoke to his alarm in the morning, and he heard creeping from across the room, not a moment later, was a curse and something shattering against the wall. Harry bolted up in his bed, and looked over at the what remained to be the fragments of his alarm clock. 

 

"Why did you do that?" Harry whispered furiously. 

 

"The damn thing wouldn't shut up," Niall snapped, eyeing the alarm clock, like it had personally offended him. 

 

"Yeah, well news flash, you can't destroy my things," Harry swung his legs out of bed. 

 

"Where are you going?" Niall curiously asked, following him into the bathroom. 

 

Harry huffed,  
"Can you get out please?"

 

"No," Niall sat down on the toilet. 

 

"At least close your bloody eyes!" Harry hissed, yanking off all his clothes. And hopped into the shower. 

 

"So, why are you up at this ungodly time?" Niall asked, perched on top the toilet, making Harry very aware that he was just feet away. 

 

"I have school, like a normal person," Harry retorted. 

 

"Just skip it," Niall said, like this was the easiest thing in the world. 

 

"I can't just miss school," Harry said, horrified at the very idea. 

 

"Such a good boy," Niall scoffed, making Harry blush and scrub harder at his body. 

 

"Harry! I'm leaving!" His father said, banging on the door. 

 

"Ok! I'll see you!" Harry called back. 

 

He waited a moment, before he was sure that his father had truly gone. 

 

"Niall, I'm getting out," Harry said. 

 

"Okay," Niall didn't move, making Harry sigh. 

 

"Turn around," Harry said his cheeks a bright pink. 

 

Niall laughed, and went into his bedroom, making Harry sigh with relief. 

 

But when he got in, there was a girl laying across his bed. Harry yelped, and held his towel closer to him. 

 

"N-Niall?" Harry gasped. 

 

The girl laughed, she had his laugh, and his eyes, but her body was softer and her breasts were squeezing against her T-shirt. 

 

"Would you rather have this me?" She purred, her voice low even for a female. 

 

"No, please change back," Harry whispered, because even if this was Niall. This wasn't Niall. 

 

Niall returned a second later,  
"See you can't even deny you like me with a dick," He smirked. 

 

"I didn't say that, I just like you, like this." Harry murmured, grabbing a tee and jeans throwing them on. 

 

"No need to be upset babe, I'll stay however you like me," Niall laughed softly, but Harry couldn't find the usual sarcasm in his answer. 

 

"I'll see you," Harry mumbled, 

 

"What no kiss for your lover?" Niall pouted, Harry felt the blush going down to his neck, and he quickly shut the door behind him. 

 

All day, Harry couldn't concentrate. He couldn't focus on Zayn who was getting very annoyed and he couldn't focus on his school work. Harry scowled, burying his nose deeper into his book. Stupid Niall, and his stupid self. 

 

Harry realized that he had to go. And he was going to tell him this the moment he got home. 

 

Harry stepped through his doorway, and was greeted by the sight of Niall strumming his guitar. 

 

Harry had gotten it years ago, and he was to clumsy to even play it, much less make it sound good. 

 

"Staring is quite rude," Niall hummed, without looking up. 

 

Harry jumped, and blushed.  
"Wasn't staring," he mumbled. 

 

"Yes you were, but c'mere," Niall took a hand off the guitar and patted the space next to him. 

 

Harry looked at it wearily.

 

"Harold, don't make me come and get you," Niall joked, Harry sighed and went to sit next to him. 

 

"Can you play?" Niall asked, going back to strumming. 

 

"No," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Niall chuckled,  
"Doesn't matter," 

 

He picked up a tune, and this one sounded a bit more sad, and serious. 

 

Harry got out his homework, and started working on it while Niall strummed his guitar. Harry couldn't lie and say it wasn't peaceful, and he slowly relaxed laying down on his belly listening to Niall play the guitar. 

 

"Where did you learn how to play?" Harry asked, softly. 

 

"I know I liked to play when I was alive, but other than I don't know," Niall shrugged, making Harry suck in a breath. 

 

"Then how did you get sent back to Earth if you were an angel?" Harry said curiously. 

 

"I told you babe, I wanted to fuck the angels, God wasn't very happy with that," Niall smirked, 

 

"Oh, and why can't you see I'm straight?" Harry huffed. 

 

Niall scoffed, setting the guitar aside so he could roll on top of Harry. He braced himself on either side of Harry. Harry sucked in a breath, he could see every eyelash framing Niall's blue eyes. 

 

"You and I both know you can't resist me, no matter how hard you try to," Niall's voice had developed a velvety tone. 

 

Harry shivered.   
"I don't like you, like that," mumbled the boy, making an awful attempt to get Niall off of him. 

 

"Hm, I don't think so," 

 

With that, Niall bent down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry froze, feeling Niall's lips moving against his. 

 

"Stop," Harry shoved him off of him, breathing hard. 

 

"Did you like that?" Niall laughed. 

 

"You need to leave, I don't care who's tempting me! You just need to leave I can't do this anymore! I've tried being nice! Just get out!" Harry didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. 

 

Niall looked stunned, and quietly got off the bed, and silently went into the closest. Locking the door behind him. 

 

Harry wiped his eyes, and went to fill up the bathtub, he got in drawling his knees against his chest. Shaking slightly, with the sobs that racked his body. 

 

He can't believe that he just let Niall kiss him. 

 

He really was messed up, and he hated himself for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!

Harry couldn't let himself sit in the bathtub forever, he sighed and lifted himself out of the tub. He threw on a pair of sweat pants and walked back into his room. Niall was lazily stretched across his bed, reading a book. He grinned up at Harry,   
"Lo, princess. Done having a royal tantrum?" 

 

Harry didn't answer him, he simply collapsed on his bed huffing, facing away from Niall. He felt the bed shift and saw Niall turn off the lights and lay back down beside him. 

 

Before he fell asleep, he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead gently. 

 

Harry shivered, and shut his eyes. 

 

~~~

 

The next day Zayn managed to get his attention. 

 

"Hey, Haz I'm um, going on a date." Zayn said pulling at his shirt. 

 

Harry smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder,   
"That's bril mate! Who's the lucky lad?" 

 

"It's um Louis Tomlinson, you know he's a year above us?"   
Zayn blushed. 

 

Harry thought about it and remembers seeing Louis around their school, he was loud and sassy, but everyone seemed to love him. 

 

"He's a lucky lad,"   
Harry sincerely said. 

 

"I was wondering if you would come with me? I want to show you how happy he makes me," Zayn hesitantly asked. 

 

Harry was taken back, but he wanted to show support for his mate, and show him he'll be here for him, no matter what. 

 

"Course I'll come, just text me me the details yeah?" Harry smiled, squeezing his arm gently before going back to his homework. 

 

That night he tugged on a pair of skinnies and a plain dark blue shirt. 

 

Niall peeked his head out of the closet, and the demon narrowed his bright blue eyes at Harry. 

 

"What? Do I look bad?" Harry subconsciously tugged at his collar. 

 

"No, you look fuckable," Niall growled leaning against the doorframe. 

 

Harry frowned, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, that's really not what he was aiming for. 

 

"I should change," Harry started to tug his shirt off, but Niall stopped him. 

 

"As much as I want you shirtless, you're going to be late. Then I'd never hear the end of it. So go," Niall twirled him around and pushed him toward the direction of the door. Harry stumbled a bit, before regaining his balance scowling at Niall, before tromping out of the room. The date started out well, Harry saw why Zayn liked Louis so much, and when he saw the way Zayn was smiling at Louis, Harry was certain they were going to last for awhile.  
But then the waitress came, she was openly flirting with Harry, not that he minded, but then she started touching him, subtle at first, but then just outrageously touching him. Zayn and Louis weren't noticing anything, having their eyes locked on each other. She pressed down hard on his crotch Harry yelped, banging the table with his knees. Getting half of the people's attention in the restaurant. 

 

He didn't want her touching him, he had to leave. 

 

He abruptly stood up and left without another word, he caught sight of Zayn and Louis's shocked expression, but he'll explain later. He felt so dirty, and disgusting. 

 

He ran into his room, without a word to Niall, and collapsed on his bed sobs shaking his body. 

 

"Harry?" Niall peeked his head out of the closet, seeing the boy laying in the fetal position. Niall furrowed his eyebrows and went to pull the shaking one into his lap. Carding his fingers through his soft curly hair. 

 

Harry sniffed into Niall's chest, 

 

"What happened babe?" 

 

"S-she w-wouldn't s-stop t-touching me! I-I-" Harry couldn't continue, because the tears were choking him. 

 

"Shh, calm down love," Niall said softly, furiously. 

 

He was going to find her, and rip every single particle of her hair out, for harming his boy. 

 

Harry shuddered into his chest,

 

"Harry, love c'mon you're getting me all wet," Niall scolded, but it didn't have any fire behind it. 

 

Harry gave a watery chuckle, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

 

"S-sorry," 

 

"Nothing to be sorry for lovely," Niall hummed. 

 

Harry pulled off his shirt, and pants, snuggling under the covers. Niall started to retreat back into his closet, but Harry stopped him. 

 

"N-Niall?" He called softly. 

 

"Yeah?" Niall asked, a half smile plastered across his face. 

 

"S-stay with m-me?" Harry blushed. 

 

Niall grinned, shrugging off his shirt, and hopped into bed with Harry. 

 

"If you wanna stretch out your wings, you can." Harry mumbled. 

 

Niall sat up, and Harry watched amazed. Niall was hunched over, breathing deeply when there was a ripping sound and his wings shot out of his shoulder blades. Niall was panting, and sweating. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Harry trailed his fingers lightly down the shiny black wings, before taking his hand away. 

 

"Nah, do it again they like you," he nudged his wing toward Harry, and Harry started stroking them again. He wonders when he got so comfortable with Niall, but its hard not to get along with him too.   
Despite, his inappropriate comments and behavior. Niall gave a little moan, fluttering his eyes close, and Harry instantly took his hand away, because he did that to Niall. 

 

"Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Harry said, his voice hoarse. 

 

Niall chuckled, getting under the covers with Harry. Harry sighed feeling Niall's arm wrap around him. 

 

Maybe he was getting comfortable with Niall, to comfortable for his likings but Harry was to tired to fight it right now.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, I kinda forgot about this don't hate me, but I have a chapter saved in my phone so it'll be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for wait! It won't ever be that long!

Harry woke up, to his father coming up the stairs, he panicked and before Niall could even say anything, Harry pushed him off the bed, onto the floor. Niall gave him the most offended look before slamming his closet door close, without a word. Great, now he had managed to tick off a demon, just a wonderful way to start the day. He groaned, getting up, and starting to get ready for today, luckily he had packed everything the night before, like he always did. 

 

His father opened the door seconds later, seeing Harry was awake. 

 

"Harry, after school, I have some yard work that needs to be done alright? I'm staying late at the church today," He explained.

 

Harry quickly nodded, and his father left the room. Harry let out a sigh and reluctantly tromped over to his closet, only to find the door locked. 

 

"Niall, c'mon." Harry called softly, because he really needed some clothes. 

 

"Go, fuck yourself." Niall snapped, and Harry yanked his hand back from the door, all thoughts of Niall forgiving vanishing from his mind. 

 

"Niall, don't be smart, just open up so I can get some clothes!" Harry said exasperated. 

 

The door opened only a fraction of an inch, and clothes came hurtling at his face. Harry yelped, and managed to catch them, and the door slammed shut again. Harry rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, and walked away from the door. He pulled on the clothes, and he'd had to apologize to a lot of people today, Zayn being on the top of the list. He sighed, and walked out of his room. He managed not to be late to class, and found Zayn reading a comic book. Harry tapped his knuckles down on the desk, and Zayn jumped before looking up at Harry. He didn't say anything, but simply raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Z, I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have rushed out the way I did. But she wouldn't stop touching me! I panicked and bolted." Harry let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"Harry, why didn't you just tell me? Louis thinks you're now homophobic, which I had to explain. That was horrible," Zayn said truthfully. 

 

"I'm didn't want to interrupt your date. You looked so happy," Harry murmured. 

 

Zayn smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

 

"He makes me happy," 

 

Harry smiled patting his arm,  
"I know," 

 

 

After school, he found a note on the counter saying that his father was gone for the night, and Harry would have to cook for himself. And that he should get started on the yard as soon as possible. 

 

Harry barely held back his scoff, because he always cooked by himself. He made himself a small snack, before going up to see Niall. He found him, sprawled out across his floor guitar in hand. And strumming a sad tune, it was beautiful but it was everything Niall wasn't. Happy, bubbly and slightly inappropriate at times, and Harry realizes thats how he likes him. 

 

"Can we talk?" Harry said softly, crossing and uncrossing his arms. 

 

Niall rolled his vibrate blue eyes. 

 

"Why? So you can push me off the goddamn bed again? No thanks," Niall snapped. 

 

Harry sighed, stepping in front of them. 

 

"Niall, I didn't do it on purpose. I just panicked,"   
Harry ran a hand through his curls 

 

Niall huffed, but didn't say anything. 

 

Harry stepped in front of him, cupping his face in his hands. 

 

"Please don't be mad at me?" Harry asked, sticking his bottom lip out a bit. 

 

"How can I be mad when you look like kicked baby deer?" Niall said exasperated. 

 

Harry grinned letting go of his face,  
"It's my secret you'll never know," 

 

Niall simply rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

After tugging on some sweats, Harry made his way outside, happy that it was getting warmer, and he could go without a jacket. Niall spread out on the lawn with his guitar, which Harry learned he had named Luna. ("All guitars need names alright?") Niall had shouted at him, when Harry pointed out that was weird. 

 

He planted the flowers, that would show up either early spring or maybe midsummer, and blushed once he realized that Niall's eyes were trained on him, and only him. He tugged the corner of his shirt, and darted his eyes away from Niall's piercing blue ones. 

 

Harry walked back into his house, drenched in sweat. He wiped some of it off if his face. He was suddenly slammed back into the wall, his hands pinned over his head. He gulped seeing Niall towering over him, his eyes sparking with fire. 

 

"You look so good like this, all hot and sweaty." Niall rasped out, his voice hoarse. 

 

"N-Niall?" Harry mumbled. 

 

"Yeah, my love?" Niall hummed, 

 

"I-I," Harry knew what he wanted to say, he just don't know how to say it. 

 

"I've got you baby," Niall whispered, before connecting their lips. 

 

Harry tensed before, kissing him back a little bit, he secretly enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this, and Narry's developing yay!! Comments please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lively comments! Xx

Harry laid awake that night thinking over what had happened that day, he had actually kissed Niall! Well actually Niall had kissed him, but whatever he needed to talk to someone about this, he couldn't talk to Niall about, well Niall now could he? Hm no. 

 

Harry swung his legs over the bed, successfully not waking up the demon sleeping in his bed. Harry threw on a hoodie, and some skinnies and a beanie before grabbing his keys and phone and going out the door. He quickly texted, the one person who understood and he replied with, 

 

Meet you in a few Xx  
-Zaynie Xxx

 

Harry sighed in relief, before going to the ice cream place. And taking their usual table. Harry drummed his fingers nervously against the table, sweeping his hair out of his face. He finally saw Zayn's mile high quiff sticking out amongst the crowd, and he waved him over. 

 

"Please tell me, young Hazza what was so important that I had to drop everything and meet you here?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, making Harry blush and bit his lip. He started to stutter out an answer. 

 

Zayn must've read that completely wrong because a second later he was saying, 

 

"Oh god, Harry I love you but we're just friends understand yeah? Oh god I'm going to have to tell Lou-"

 

"No! No, no no no, Zayn not in a million years, would I— would I like you! I'm straight and like girls!" Harry yelped, his thoughts instantly turning to Niall. 

 

Zayn faceplamed himself,  
"That's bit rude, I'm an attractive lad, if I do day do myself" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, and remembered what he wanted to talk to Zayn about. 

 

"Right well there's this, erm person I like but I know liking them is wrong, and I don't know what to do," Harry said helplessly. 

 

Zayn tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully   
"Does this person know that you like them?"

 

Harry shook his head,  
"No,"

 

"Then be a man and tell them, nothing will happen if you don't Haz," Zayn said, smiling at him. 

 

"I-I'm scared Z," Harry whispered. 

 

"Haz, it'll be fine the girl would be lucky to have to you."

 

Harry froze at that, but gave him a quick smile, and hug and left the cafe. He got home to see Father pacing about the floor, and the last time Harry saw him do this was when Harry had gotten a F. 

 

"F-father?" Harry timidly asked. The priest whipped around, seeing his son standing in the foyer. 

 

"When were you going to go shopping Harold? Easter is tomorrow! Where's your head at boy?" The pastor yelled, making Harry flinch, and step back a little. Even though Harry couldn't see Niall, he could practically picture him in his mind, ruffling his wings and looking ticked that Harry was being yelled at. 

 

"I-I'm sorry I-I was with Zayn," Harry mumbled staring down at the ground. 

 

Robin huffed,  
"I don't like that boy, is a bad influence on you. And his obvious sexual preferences." He wrinkled his nose, and Harry barely controlled himself from curling his fists into a ball. 

 

"I'll go get everything, and prepare it," Harry said shortly, grabbing the set of keys. And rushing out the door again. He flung himself into the drivers seat, pressing his palms to his eyes. Fighting back the tears, he wished Niall was here to comfort him. 

 

"Right here princess," An Irish voice chuckled next to his ear. 

 

Harry jerked a little, and saw much to his relief and enormous surprise Niall with his hoodie and Eagles 75 shirt. Harry smiled at him, plucking at his hoodie. 

 

"Stealing my clothes now?" Harry asked amused. 

 

"Just claiming what's mine," Niall shot back. Harry blushed a bit, shaking his head. 

 

"Hey Niall?" 

 

"Yeah Curly?" 

 

"I just um, thank you for being here." Harry played with his fingers a bit. 

 

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else lovely," Niall purred, reaching over to stroke his cheek, making Harry swat at his hand more out of habit than anything else. 

 

"So, where we off to?" Niall chirped, putting his muddy combat boots on the dash. 

 

"Get your feet off my dash, we're going shopping, for my family's big dinner for Easter," Harry started up the car, 

 

Niall pouted taking his feet off the dash, and tucked them underneath himself. 

 

"Was I hearing daddy dearest yelling at you darling?" Niall grinned, hoping he could piss Harry off. He succeed when he saw Harry's knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. 

 

"Don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped. 

 

The rest of the car ride was silent, and Harry arrived at the busy, and bustling supermarket hopping out. 

 

"Please Niall, try and control yourself," Harry pleaded,

 

"What do I get in return?" Niall raised an eyebrow. 

 

Harry thought about it,  
"I'll let you... kiss me whenever you want to when we get back home," 

 

Niall grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.   
"My kind of lover, and deal,"

 

He tugged Harry toward the store, making Harry laugh quietly, and he grabbed a cart filling it up with the needed various things. Niall acted up once or twice, one because a lady rudely rammed her cart into him, sending Niall toppling over. Niall let out a loud snarl, sending the lady wheeling in the other direction, rather quickly and Harry rushed over to him, helping him sit up. 

 

"Are you okay Ni?" The nickname slipped Harry's mind without him even thinking about it. Niall rubbed his side, but when he saw Harry was actually worried about him, he grinned and hopped up, pecking Harry's cheek briefly. Causing Harry to turn dark red, and push Niall away slightly. They were in public for crying out loud. He couldn't afford one of the people at his church see him here, kissing boys, even though he didn't technically kiss Niall, but he still couldn't risk it. 

 

"I'm fine my giraffe," Niall hummed, grabbing the cart away from Harry and wheeling down the next aisle. Looking for the chicken they would need. 

 

They were at the checkout when Niall decided he had a craving for gum, and grabbed a pack, and gave a pleading look, at Harry. Harry's resistance crumbled and he sighed. 

 

"Fine, I'll get it for you," 

 

Niall grinned happily, and ruffled Harry's hair. 

 

"Thanks babe," sending Harry's cheeks aflame. 

 

The girl at the register smiled, at him.  
"You're cute," she giggled. Smiling up at Harry through his eyelashes, batting them at him. 

 

Harry blushed, fumbling with his wallet a bit. 

 

"I-um thank you," Harry stammered. Niall was by his side in a flash, snaking a hand around his waist. 

 

"What were you saying babe?" Niall's eyes glittered dangerously. Throwing a murdering stare at the girl. She seemed taken back for a second. 

 

"It's fine Ni," Harry whispered. Trying, and hoping to calm him down. 

 

"It's clearly not when this fucking whore thinks she can hit on my boyfriend," Niall growled. Harry and the girl's mouth dropped open. He did not go around, and tell people Niall was his you know, they weren't dating! 

 

Niall went to say something else leaning across the counter, but Harry quickly pulled him back, resting his forehead on Niall's rubbing his chest gently. 

 

"Shh, it's fine NiNi." Harry said softly. 

 

"I'm sorry, he's feeling a bit ill," Harry quickly apologized, looking over at the girl, he saw her name was Talyor. 

 

"I-it's fine, just here's your change," Taylor rushed out, and Harry took it gratefully and quickly walked out of the store, never wanting to return to that store ever again. Niall was still thinking of ways he could slit Taylor's throat, when Harry pushed him into the car. Niall smirked up at him. 

 

"You gonna fuck me for being suck a bad boy?" 

 

"N-no!" Harry yelped, grabbing the groceries and putting them into the car, jumping into his side. 

 

"Pity, we could had such fun," Niall patted Harry's thigh, sending shivers up Harry's spin. 

 

The pair arrived back at the house, Harry grunted as he carried in the various items in. He saw the note from his father that he was out for the night with some buddies. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, lately there had been this unspoken tension between them, more awkward than anything else. 

 

Harry started preparing the breaded chicken, breading it and rolling it around in flour. Niall perched himself next to Harry on the counter, watching curiously. 

 

"Hey H?" 

 

Harry was shocked to hear an actual nickname he liked, so he quickly looked up at Niall. Niall grinned, leaning down and brushing his lips against Harry's. Harry blushed, focusing back on the chicken. 

 

"That was barely a kiss," Harry mumbled. Pouting a tiny bit. 

 

"Would you like more?" Niall stretched out on the counter, flexing slightly. 

 

"I-I," Harry stammered, turning his back to Niall in order to stick the bird into the oven. Niall laughed heartily. 

 

Harry started on the bread, making sure it was fluffy and light, and next he did the chicken salad, and macaroni sticking it all in the fridge. 

 

After Harry was done, he checked the time and saw it was nearing midnight, and he didn't know how he let time get away from him, but he somehow did. 

 

"C'mere princess," Niall hummed. Harry was half asleep when Niall took him into his arms, carrying Harry up to his room, stripping him and tucking him into bed. 

 

"Night Ni, still didn't get a kiss," Harry mumbled. 

 

Niall chuckled, and bent down, kissing Harry's nose, and forehead. Tucking a stray curl behind his ear. 

 

"Next time sugar, keeps you on your toes." 

 

Harry simply snuggled under Niall's arm falling asleep. 

 

Niall didn't know how this had happened. He was simply suppose to find the innocent boy, make him hate his father, wreck him and move on. But with Harry he didn't know, and it irritated him to no end. 

 

But Niall just sighed, pushing these thoughts away kissing Harry's forehead, and fell asleep tangling his legs with Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possessive Nialler! Watch out Taylor! Comment what you think please and thank you. And they're celebrating Easter, cause its a holiday and yeah. Narry's coming guys, just be patient. A little bit longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I'm back!! Anyways ahem go read!

The next morning Harry woke up to gentle kisses being being pressed against his throat and jaw. Harry whipped his eyes open to see Niall smiling down at him. 

 

"Relax, Father Holier Than Thou is gone. But if you don't get up soon I think you're going to be late to the cult," Niall hummed. 

 

Harry shot out of bed, nearly tripping himself, and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed quickly at his body, and hurriedly wrapped his towel around his waist, walking into his room, Niall was stretched out on his bed, what shocked him the most though was that Niall had picked out an outfit, for him and it wasn't actually hideous. 

 

"Did you do this?" Harry asked, incredibly. 

 

Niall snorted, flinging an arm over his face.   
"Don't get sappy on me, Styles." 

 

Harry walked forward, bending down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

 

"Thank you," Harry smiles, tugging on the clothes and going out the door, without another word. 

 

At church, Harry tried to his best, his absolute best mind you, to pay attention but his mind kept wondering to Niall, and why he was being so nice all of a sudden. He hated Niall, or at least he thought did. He was to confused thinking about it, that he almost didn't realise that the service had ended. Which was brilliant, because he had to go get everything ready. 

 

Harry gave up on trying to tell his father he was leaving, and exited the church, while dodging Mrs. Jones. 

 

He hurried into the kitchen nearly having a heart attack, seeing Niall laying face down, and his wings draped over each sides. 

 

"Niall, almost gave me a heart attack," Harry breathed, going to the fridge and getting everything out. Setting up on the dining room table, and making sure it looked absolutely flawless. 

 

"Niall, doesn't feel good," Niall moaned. 

 

Harry frowned, setting stuff down, and going to check up on him. 

 

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Harry asked. 

 

"My wings are killing me, and my throat hurts and me head is pounding, like its playing fucking Shakira," Niall groaned. 

 

"I think you might be sick Niall," Harry's lips press into a frown, feeling his forehead. 

 

"That's how I died," Niall said quietly. 

 

"What?!" Harry squawked. 

 

"Yeah, don't you have family coming over or summat?" Niall winced as he pushed himself up on an elbow. 

 

"Yeah, here can you walk up to my room?" Harry said, thinking fast. 

 

"Yeah, I think so?" It sounded more like a question. 

 

"On you go then, I'll be up in a bit," Harry leaned forward kissing his forehead, and Niall pulled him down by his tie, to slot their lips together. 

 

Harry sort of kisses him back, then pushes him away.

 

"Go on then,"  
Harry's face is red. 

 

Niall slipped upstairs just as the door opened, Harry jumped as if he was caught doing something bad. 

 

"We've got a little more than a hour before the family comes, so go do something about your hair,"  
His father crossed over into his study, shutting the door behind him. 

 

Harry sighed, before going to get OJ, some ice, and some oil. Carrying all the stuff up to his room, he saw Niall in the exact same position at the edge of his bed. 

 

"What happened?" Harry murmured, helping him back up into bed. 

 

"Dunno, I remember trying ter get to into bed but somehow, I didn't make it,"   
Niall said quietly. 

 

"Oh, turn over then." Harry gently rolled him onto his stomach. Niall didn't even make a sex joke, which meant he wasn't feeling good. 

 

"Okay, I'm going to rub some oil on you, alright?" Harry said softly, blushing at the thought of what that could imply, but Niall nodded his head, before dropping it back onto the pillow. 

 

Harry began slow massaging his back, making sure he got every curve and gently trailed his fingers through Niall's wings. Niall moaned happily, and Harry quickly shushed him, but he couldn't risk his father finding out. 

 

"Mhm, your fingers are magic baby girl," Niall said, his voice muffled into the pillow. 

 

"Uhm, t-thank you," Harry stuttered out. 

 

After a moment of silence, Harry asked quietly

 

"How're you feeling?" 

 

"Shitlike," Niall stiffly answered. 

 

Harry frowned, rolling Niall onto his back, and rubbing at his stomach. And his abs, which Harry noticed, were definitely prominent. 

 

"Are you just going to stare?" Niall asked, snapping Harry out of his daydream. 

 

Harry's cheeks tinted pink, and he quickly sat Niall up. 

 

"C'mon drink up, your throat will feel better." Harry helped him hold the cup, and the first three tries Niall gagged, but the fourth try he managed to keep it down. 

 

"Harold!" His father yelled up the steps. 

 

"I gotta go, but I'll be back Ni," Harry leaned forward, kissing his forehead and darted out of the room. 

 

Two hours later, while everyone was moaning over how good his food was, Harry was just wishing that, he could check up on Niall. It wasn't until his aunt Rosie got to excited when she was talking and Harry happened to be passing by. Next thing he knew he shirt was wet, and dripping into his hair. His aunt gasped, covering her mouth. 

 

"I-I'm so sorry Harry!" 

 

Harry shrugged, secretly thankful because there was only so many stories a person could take about their Uncle's ex wife. 

 

"Honestly it's fine. I'll just go change," Harry waved her away, and bounded upstairs. 

 

He found Niall in the exact same position. He turned his head looking at Harry. 

 

"You're wet," He stated. 

 

Harry shrugged, tugging off his shirt. 

 

"Anyone I should maul?" Niall smirked, but ended up coughing like crazy. 

 

Harry kneeled down next to him, 

 

"Shh, don't talk," Harry shushed him,

 

He felt his forehead again. He was burning up

 

"After this, I'll give you a bath okay?" Harry pressed a kiss into his wrist, before standing up and pulling on a another shirt. 

 

"Hurry back love," Niall groaned, clutching his stomach. 

 

"I'll will," 

 

Harry hung out in the kitchen, aching to go back up to Niall. He started cleaning up the food and putting into Tupperware. He got another glass of OJ, and bouncing his foot up and down, and glancing back up to the stairs.

 

When finally, his last relatives trickled out the door, Harry sighed in relief, and dropped the smile he had plastered on his face. 

 

"I'm going to bed, night Harold," His father stretched, ambling up the stairs. 

 

Harry waited until he heard the door shut, and ran up to his room. 

 

"Niall?" He whispered. 

 

Niall mumbled something into his pillow,

 

"Into the bath then, come on." Harry practically carried him into his bathroom, setting him on the toilet, and running the water. 

 

Niall groaned, his head laying in his hands. Harry made sure there was bubbles. 

 

"In you go," Harry gestured over to the tub. 

 

"Take it with me?"  
Niall asked,

 

"No," Harry said sternly, lips turned up a little bit. 

 

"Was worth a try," Niall shrugged, Harry turned around giving him some privacy. 

 

"You can turn around love," Niall said. 

 

Harry turned around, and gasped. The tub was bubbling like it was boiling. 

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked cautiously. 

 

Niall sighed and closed his eyes  
"Feels like I'm dying all over again,"

 

"You won't leave me this time will you?" Harry asked, his voice small. 

 

Niall opened one blue eye, gesturing Harry forward. 

 

Harry leaned forward resting his forehead on Niall's.   
"I'm staying, I haven't wrecked you yet." 

 

Harry pulled back, frowning.   
"There goes the moment," 

 

Niall chuckled, closing his eyes again. 

 

"We both know you're only doing this to rebel against daddy," Niall said without humour. 

 

"What makes you say that?" Harry's eyebrows furrow. 

 

"Everyone knows this. Everyone just uses me, but I'm use to it by now. When you're done, you'll just toss me back out again," Niall said bitterly. 

 

"Niall," Harry breathed out, feeling a bit hurt that Niall thought that low of him. 

 

"Niall, I like you not just because I'm trying to rebel against my father. Or anything like that. You're original, you're you, and that's why I like you," Harry cupped his chin, bringing his head around. 

 

Niall didn't say anything, simply blinking like he's never heard those words. 

 

"I think you should go," Niall said quietly. 

 

"What? Why?" Harry asked startled 

 

"Dammit Harry just do it!" Niall smacked his fist into the water, leaving water droplets on Harry's shirt. 

 

"Fine, whatever." Harry muttered. Standing up and leaving. 

 

Harry stripped and angrily threw his shirt across the room, he didn't even know why he was angry, there was literally nothing to be mad about. But Niall's always gotten the best of his emotions, and he hates it. 

 

Harry threw on some sweats and toss the covers over his head. He was glad, this week was the last week before spring break, because he needed a break from school. 

 

Minuets later, Niall came out of the bathroom, and he didn't even try to get into bed with Harry and he simply went into the closet. Harry didn't know what he had did to offend the demon, but he was to tired to find out. 

 

 

Zayn noticed something was up with Harry the next day. He took him aside, peering at his best friend. 

 

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked simply. 

 

"I just," Harry sighed frustrated. Tugging on his hair. 

 

"Was it that person who you liked?" Zayn softly asked. 

 

"Yeah, they said," Harry swallowed. 

 

"They said they don't like me back," 

 

"Oh Haz, oh babe c'mere," Zayn pulled him into his chest. 

 

Harry snuggled under his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

 

"I don't even know why I care so much! I mean its just one person," Harry mumbled. 

 

"Mhm," Zayn hummed. 

 

"I'm being stupid," Harry pushed himself out of Zayn's arms with great effort. 

 

"You going to be okay?" Zayn pushed his fingers through Harry's hair. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be- I'll be alright," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

"Course you will!" Zayn said brightly clapping him on the shoulder. 

 

When Harry got home, his father was glowering at his phone, thinking nothing of it, went into the kitchen going to get a snack. 

 

"When," His father's voice made him jump. 

 

"When were you going to tell me you were gay?" His father growled. 

 

Harry's heart sunk, because what?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stared at his father, in utter and complete shock. 

 

"I'm not gay," Harry snapped. 

 

"Then explain this!" His father yelled, shoving the phone in his face. 

 

Harry blinked a couple times, and saw it was a video of him and Zayn, and when Zayn called him babe and hugged him. 

 

"I'm not gay, he was giving me a hug," Harry said simply. 

 

"He called you babe! Harold that's not alright! You know what? You can't ever see him again!" He roared. 

 

"What?" Harry blinked a couple of times. 

 

"You heard me, in fact lets go over to his house right now!" He grabbed Harry's wrist dragging him to the car. 

 

"Wait- dad no stop!" Harry struggled, but Robin threw him into the seat, and got into his side 

 

"I knew that boy, that-that heathen was corrupting you! Just look at you! I'm going to free him from you, once and for all!" Robin drove like crazy to Zayn's house, and Harry was honestly terrified now. 

 

The pastor got out, yanking Harry with him and pounded on Zayn's door, and all Harry could do was pray that Zayn wasn't home. 

 

His mother answered the door a minute later. 

 

"Yes?" She eyed him carefully. 

 

"I need to speak with your boy," Robin said through gritted teeth. 

 

"What about? Are you a teacher from his school?" She recognised Harry immediately, and darted her eyes back up to the man. 

 

"No, I'm Harold's father, and I have a few a concerns," Robin said evenly. 

 

"Jaan!" She called back into the house. 

 

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening, why was this happening?!   
Zayn came trotting to the door, to make matters worse, with Louis at his side. 

 

"Yes ma?" Zayn asked. 

 

"He wants to talk to you," She gestured toward Mr. Styles. 

 

"Lou, babe go back inside," Zayn said quietly. 

 

"No, I'm staying with you," Louis crossed his arms. Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes fondly, and turning back to look at Robin. 

 

"I don't want you near Harold anymore got it?" Robin cut straight to the point. 

 

"Why?" Zayn looked over at Harry, who felt like crying. 

 

"You're making him into something he's not! Something that's wrong and disgusting!" He jabbed a finger at Zayn. 

 

"I'm not changing him into anything," Zayn said calmly, but his fists were balled. 

 

"Just stay away from him! You and your disgusting creature!" 

 

Louis flinched, huddling into Zayn's side. 

 

Harry gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. He didn't know what to do, his father just outright insulted his best friend and his boyfriend. 

 

"I think you should go," Zayn said coldly. 

 

"Good, c'mon Harold," he turned and walked down the driveway. 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry rushed out, holding back his tears of anger and embarrassment, and resentment. 

 

Harry got into the car, his head bowed and him covering his face. 

 

"It was for the best Harold, trust me. You'll thank me someday," He smiled, looking very pleased with himself. 

 

They got home, and Harry ran up to his room slamming his door, locking it and started throwing everything he saw, he was so mad. He was mad at Niall, for making him like this. He was mad at his shit father, for being a dick, but he was mostly mad at himself for letting it all spiral out of control. He should've just killed Niall when he got the chance. He punched the wall, again and again tears streaming down his face. 

 

"I hate you!" Harry said over and over again, like a chant. 

 

Suddenly there were arms wrapping around him, pulling him away from the wall. 

 

Harry struggled, and screamed. 

 

"Stop Harry! Just calm down!" Niall said into his ear. 

 

"I hate you!" Harry sobbed. 

 

"Shh, baby girl. I've got you, it's just me," Niall played with the back of his curls. 

 

"I hate you!" Harry sobbed brokenly, crawling into Niall's lap holding him tightly. 

 

"C'mon Harry," Niall tugged him out the window, because he knew home was the last place Harry wanted to be at the moment. They ended up on a small cliff over looking the ocean. 

 

"What happened?" Niall said softly. 

 

"It-it horrible my f-father he somehow got a video of Zayn calling me babe, and went absolutely crazy! He told me I couldn't see Zayn anymore, and the worst part was that he drove over to Zayn's house, and insulted him! And his boyfriend, and I did nothing! I didn't do anything Niall, I just stood there and let it happen," Harry sobbed. 

 

"Did he hurt you?" Niall growled, his eyes sparking. 

 

"N-no," Harry choked out. 

 

"Good," Niall hummed. 

 

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?" Harry cried. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect, angel," Niall said softly. 

 

"I don't want to feel this way! I never asked for this to happen!" Harry's voice trembled. 

 

"But it's you, and you can't change that," Niall stated. 

 

Harry leaned over locking his lips together with Niall's, Niall hummed in surprise but didn't pull away, Harry buried his hands into Niall's hair, pulling a little bit. Niall moved so he was hovering over Harry leaning his weight on his elbows, and Harry locked his arms around his waist. Niall's tongue dated into his mouth, taking Harry by shock, Harry rolled his hips into Niall's. Making him moan a bit. Harry pulled him closer until he couldn't breathe. Niall pulled away, pecking his neck a couple of times, before moving off of him. 

 

"I'm so confused." Harry mumbled, playing with Niall's hair. 

 

"About what my dear?" 

 

Harry wrinkled his nose at the pet name, and continued   
"This, I know it should be wrong, but I don't want it to stop,"

 

"It's because you're finally accepting what you are," Niall peered into Harry's eyes shining from the stars above. 

 

"What am I Niall?" 

 

"Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think??


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos!

Harry heard the whispers as he walked into the hallway, and he knew what they were about. He kept his head low and hurried to find Zayn, somehow he had to fix this, he couldn't lose his best friend. 

 

He found Zayn and Louis sitting on the bleachers, hands clasped tightly. 

 

Harry hesitantly walked up to them, Louis noticed him first. 

 

"Oh great, come to tell us what horrible human beings we are? Come to give us another cheerful message from daddy dearest?" Louis sneered. 

 

"I-I didn't know he was going to do that! Honestly and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, he had no right for speaking to you like that," Harry breathed unevenly. 

 

Zayn finally rose his head, sadness in his eyes.

 

"I think you should go," it was the exact same thing he told his father. 

 

"Z-Zayn! I-I swear, I'm sorry!" Harry said desperately. 

 

"Obviously this," Zayn gestured between them.   
"Was a mistake, and I think it's best if we don't talk anymore." 

 

Harry could only wipe his tears and nod,  
"I am sorry Zee," The curly haired boy whispered before turning and leaving. 

 

Harry's never felt more alone in his life. Nobody would talk to him, or look at him. It's like he wasn't even there, and he hated it. It went on for three months straight, and Harry was so done by this point. Zayn made good on what he said, and he ignored Harry and wouldn't look at him. 

 

The only good thing about his life now was Niall, but he couldn't be here at school with him. So, the boy suffered alone, huddling at the back of the class and on the edge of the cafeteria. 

 

Suddenly, some guy he's never met is storming up to him,  
"I'm gay too! What are you going to tell daddy now? Are you going to have him come and thump me over the head with a Bible?" He pushed Harry's tray off the table, causing everyone to laugh at him. 

 

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, not yet. He closed his eyes, imagining Niall's voice whispering in his ear. 

 

"I've got you, nobody can touch you," 

 

Harry wanted so badly for that to be a reality, for him to wake up and nothing like this had happened to him. 

 

"It's probably why your mother died," Harry snapped his head up glaring at the boy. 

 

"What did you just say?" Harry growled. 

 

"She probably killed herself, knowing she was with a shit family,"

 

Harry was up in a flash, driving his fist into the boy's stomach. They rolled around trading punches, before teachers came to break up the fight. 

 

"Styles, Andrew in my office," Mr. Cowell snapped dragging them away. 

 

"What was the meaning of this?" The man asked, peering at his two students. 

 

"He insulted my mother!" Harry yelled. 

 

"He's a homophobic twat!" The other boy howled, pointing at Harry. 

 

"I'm calling both your parents, you know fighting isn't allowed on the grounds, now sit there and be quiet!" Mr. Cowell snapped, reaching for the telephone. 

 

Harry gulped, waiting for his father to come storming into the room, and he did, not ten minutes later. He didn't even look at his principal as he dragged his son out of the room. 

 

"What's wrong with you? I really don't appreciate being called out of work, and being told that you got into a bloody fight!" Robin yelled. 

 

"He was talking about mum," Harry muttered. 

 

"I don't care what he said, your mother is probably disappointed in you too," Robin snapped. 

 

Harry gasped,  
"That's not fair, dad and you know it." Harry choked out.

 

Robin didn't say anything, he clenched his jaw and kept driving. Harry had nothing to say, knowing that was the last straw between them. Harry leaped out of the car, and up to his room. He didn't know what he was feeling, mostly pissed and hurt. 

 

"Harry? Love are you alright?" Niall said peeking his head out the closet door. 

 

Seeing Harry wipe at his eyes, sniffing a bit. He's looked more broken than Niall's ever liked to see him. These past months, it was taking everything Niall had not to go tear Father Bible Thumper's throat out. 

 

"I-I'm not." Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. Unsure what to do with himself at the moment. 

 

"C'mere," Niall pulled him into his arms, letting him shake in them.

 

"I have no friends, no nothing because of that man," Harry spat out. 

 

Niall stroked his fingers down Harry's back, calmly. 

 

"Can we get out of here?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his head against Niall's chest. 

 

"Course babe," Niall lifted him onto his back, and out the window. 

 

They ended up at some carnival, where Harry forgot about his worries, and simply focused on Niall. And being with him. He snuggled up to him on the Ferris Wheel, not bothering to care if anyone saw them, because he was with Niall. 

 

He really shouldn't have thought that, because next thing he knew, he bumped into Zayn and Louis. Harry's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. 

 

"Well, this is a lovely surprise." Louis stated dryly looking between them. 

 

"Who is this Harry?" Zayn narrowed his eyes at Niall, even though Niall had a good three inches on him. 

 

"E-Ehm.. This is N-Niall, he's my um-" Harry started to stutter out, because he didn't know exactly what Niall was to him. 

 

"Boyfriend," Niall smirked. 

 

Harry turned beet red, turning and batting Niall on the shoulder. He wanted to die. 

 

"I don't believe you," Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm very much his boyfriend, tiny." Niall drew a hand around Harry's waist. Pulling him close, and nipping  
the top of his ear slightly. 

 

"Prove it," Louis challenged. 

 

Niall shrugged,  
"Alright," 

 

Before Harry could stop him, Niall crashed his lips with Harry's. Harry gasped, but still kissed him back. 

 

Niall drew away smiling proudly. 

 

"Harry?" Zayn asked, looking at Harry. His eyes asking about a million different questions, staring daggers into him. 

 

"Niall's not exactly normal," Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

 

"What do you mean?"   
Zayn asked slowly, trying to process this all. 

 

"He's well," Harry took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't keep this a secret any longer 

 

"Niall's got wings, and he's a fallen angel from Heaven," Harry blurted out. 

 

"Uhuh," Louis looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

"I'm telling the truth! Ni show them!" Harry insisted. 

 

Niall shrugged,  
"Don't know what he's on about, I'm just his dazzling boyfriend," 

 

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror, Niall was going to make him look insane. Niall laughed at his expression, pressing a kiss into his temple. 

 

"I couldn't help it," Niall drew away from Harry standing back a couple of paces, bent over his forehead breaking out into sweat, there was a loud cracking and whooshing noise, and Niall's glossy, ebony black wings were out on full display. Harry turned proudly, to see Zayn and Louis's gaping faces.

 

"You're not freaked out are you?" Harry worriedly asked. 

 

"N-no, he's beautiful Haz!" Zayn gasped. 

 

"Can I?" Louis asked, raising a trembling hand. Niall nodded, nudging out a wing toward him, and Zayn went to the other side. Niall purred in content, and Harry suddenly had a weird burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted them as far away from Niall as soon as possible. 

 

"I want one! Zayn grow some wings!" Louis demanded, giggling a little as a wing brushed over his cheek gently. 

 

"Okay! Well this isn't a petting zoo," Harry snapped, wanting them away from Niall. 

 

Louis and Zayn looked confused at first, but then smirked at Harry. 

 

"We're gone," Zayn smiled, ruffling Harry's hair, and pulling Louis away. Niall chuckled, 

 

"Jealous much?"

 

"I wasn't jealous!" Harry huffed. 

 

"Yes you were," Niall grinned at him. 

 

Harry sighed in defeat,  
"Maybe just a little, they seemed to like them more than me,"

 

Harry ran his hands through Niall's wings softly. 

 

"They're yours princess, and only yours." Niall hummed, his eyes slipping close. 

 

Harry smiled, kissing his cheek,   
"Let's go home,"

 

He grabbed Niall's hand, swinging them a little. They crawled into bed, Niall wrapping his arms around Harry protectively. 

 

"Night love,"

 

"Night Niall," Harry whispered, pecking his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry cracked open his eyes to see sunlight streaming through the room. He sighed, laying back down, extremely happy it was Spring Break, he needed to get away from the stares the whispering and insults hurled his way. Even after he had met up with Zayn and Louis at the park, the couple refused to acknowledge his presence. Harry was alone, once again. He was glad that he didn't really have to do anything. Maybe a few chores, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

 

"Love?" Niall whispered. 

 

"Hm," Harry answered. 

 

"Can we stay in today?" Niall ran his hands through Harry's curls. 

 

"Fine with me," Harry mumbled, leaning into the touch more. 

 

"Are you okay Harry?" Niall suddenly asks. 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry squinted up at him.   
Knowing Niall was being serious, because he hardly ever called him by his actual God given name. 

 

"You've changed," Niall stated. 

 

Harry thought about that, yeah he definitely has changed, he thinks Niall just woke up a part of him that he was to scared to even consider touching, Niall made him see life differently. Harry leaned in, resting his head against Niall's. 

 

"You did it to me," he said softly. 

 

Niall reached down grabbing their fingers, and interlocking them. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned. 

 

"No, I'm grateful," Harry bopped his nose, before rolling out of bed. Niall groaned, throwing the covers over his head. 

 

"We're going to bake today Ni, now get up!" Harry said cheerfully. 

 

"You bake. I'll eat," Niall mumbled. 

 

"C'mon," Harry shook his shoulder, Niall whined but eventually got out of bed. Niall threw on Harry's hoodie, and walked downstairs with him, into the kitchen. 

 

"What are you making?" Niall laid down on the counter. 

 

"We are making a fry up," Harry emphasised the we. 

 

"Like a family meal? Are we a family now princess?" Niall smirked. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. 

 

"You grab the eggs, and toast, which is really easy, and I'll do the bacon and stuff," Harry commanded. 

 

"Yes daddy," Niall hopped off the counter, causing Harry to sputter, and turn dark red. 

 

"D-don't call me that, anything else but that," Harry said weakly. 

 

"Why? Does it turn you on when I do?" Niall said gleefully. 

 

"Just don't," Harry said with a final air, and it was dropped. 

 

Harry started the bacon, and helped Niall crack an egg which he claimed was near impossible. 

 

"It's really not, just look," Harry got behind him, wrapping his arms around Niall which was kind of hard, seeing as he only came up to Niall's shoulder blade, but did it anyways. He guided Niall's hands cracking the egg properly, and smiled. Niall smiled down at him, pecking his forehead once. 

 

"Hey Haz?" Niall asked, when they were sitting down and eating. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"What your favorite thing I call you?" Niall waited for him to answer. 

 

"Uhm, I like baby girl," Harry mumbled, flushing a bit. Niall grinned 

 

"Why?" He sang, making Harry turn a deeper shade of red. 

 

"Because, I just feel special when you do," Harry shrugged, not sure where this conversation came up. 

 

"I can buy you flower crowns, and shit. Make it a proper thing," Niall's eyes glinted. 

 

Harry laughed,   
"Yeah, my dad would love that,"

 

"But seriously, would you want flower crowns?" Niall persisted. 

 

"I don't know, I've never had one!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

"Hm, you as my baby girl, I like it," Niall hummed. 

 

"Anyways," Harry cleared his throat, "Wanna watch some films today?" 

 

"It's been so long since I've seen one, so yes!" They cleaned up their plates, and tromped back up to Harry's room having a proper lazy day. 

 

"We're going to do Disney, because everyone loves Disney right?" Harry popped in the Lion King, and snuggled next to Niall on the bed. Niall kissed his forehead, mumbling something in Irish. 

 

"You're going to have to teach me," Harry laced their fingers together. 

 

"Nope, because then you'd know all the sappy things I say about you, baby girl," Niall said easily, making Harry pout. 

 

"Sh, the movie's coming on," Niall shushed him. 

 

Harry still got teary eyed when Mufausa died, and Simba being chased away. He chuckled into Niall's shoulder at Timon and Pumba. At the end of the movie, Niall was mostly watching Harry, he seemed so relaxed like this, and not broken and tense the way he had been, for the past couple of months, Niall wanted to keep him like this forever if he could. Harry finally caught him staring, and blushed looking away. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry mumbled. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Niall said bluntly, then winced because he really could've said that better. 

 

Harry smiled down at his lap, before looking at Niall,   
"Think so?" 

 

"I know so," Niall answered. 

 

They spent the rest of the day, watching Disney, and Pixar, Finding Nemo affecting Niall the most. Niall wouldn't admit to it, but Harry caught him wiping away a tear when he found Nemo. He heard the door suddenly open in his house, and looked at Niall. Niall pecked his lips, before hopping up and scurrying into the closet. Harry smiled a little, and continued watching movies, but it wasn't as fun without Niall, because he'd make all this ridiculous commentary, and say very inappropriate things leaving Harry in stitches. Even though Robin didn't come upstairs, Harry didn't want him to walk in to him and Niall, he shivered at the thought, knowing that couldn't ever happen. He wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let anything touch Niall. He suddenly got up walking over to the closet, and opening and closing the door behind him. 

 

"Baby girl?" Niall asked. 

 

Harry didn't say anything, as he hugged him tight. Niall didn't know what had happened but, he just hugged him back. 

 

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Niall stroked his curls. 

 

"I just, don't want you to leave me," Harry mumbled, perching on Niall's lap, making him grunt, and Harry giggle. 

 

"Who told you I was leaving?" Niall asked. 

 

"It's just how life works, everybody leaves me, my mum did, Zayn did. You will," Harry was near to tears. 

 

"Oh, baby. Baby girl, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Niall cupped his cheek. 

 

"You- you promise?" Harry sounded like a small child, but he didn't care. 

 

"Promise, baby girl," Niall whispered. 

 

Maybe, Harry thought, maybe Niall was what he needed all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Narry but you arming you shit about to go down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the amazing nice comments! They seriously make my day when you guys comment! Love you my beautiful cupcakes!

Harry groaned, as his alarm went off. It seemed like the two weeks had been a blink of the eye, and now it was time for school. He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and rolled out of bed, and into his shower. Niall and him, had gotten closer Harry now completely trusted him, he made his life hundred times better, and Harry didn't know here he'd be without him, not that Niall ever needs to hear that. 

 

"Babe?" Niall called softly, peeking his head around the door. 

 

"Yeah?" Harry scrubbed his body. 

 

"I don't want you to go," Niall perched on top the toilet, bringing his knees to his chest. Wrapping his wings around him, Harry knew exactly how he felt, because he was safe here. He felt safe, and knew anything could hurt him, school was a different matter completely. He half hoped that people would just forget about it, and leave him alone. Maybe, even Zayn would come around but Harry wasn't getting his hopes up. But in all honesty, he was terrified in going to school. He didn't know what held for him there, and he hated it. The boy shut off the shower, placing a wet hand on the wall, and hung his head. 

 

"Sweets, you alright?" Niall asked concerned. 

 

"I-I'm scared," Harry whispered. 

 

"Of what?" Niall curiously asked. Ruffling his wings a bit. 

 

"Everything," Harry felt the tears, but didn't do anything to stop them. 

 

"Lo-" Niall was cut off by his father, making them both jump massively. 

 

"Harold, are you up?" The pastor yelled. 

 

"In the shower," Harry called back. Trying hard not sound like he was crying, not that his father would care anymore. 

 

"Hurry up, or you're going to be late!" They waited until the heard the front door slam, and Harry sighed, stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. Niall was still perched on the toilet, his wings tucked behind him. 

 

"C'mon Ni," Harry sighed, going back into his room, to change into a pair of boxers, and some skinnies and a large black sweater. 

 

"Harry," Niall went to straddle him, making his breathing uneven. 

 

"Y-yeah?" Harry stuttered. 

 

Niall brushed his curls out of his face, tracing his cheek with the pad of his index finger. 

 

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to, you could stay, and we could do other things," Niall grinded slightly, making his point clear. 

 

Harry blushed, bright red pushing him off, but cupping his face before he left. He searched Niall's eyes for the reinsurance that he needed desperately. 

 

"You'll be okay baby girl," Niall kissed him, and slapped his bum as he walked out. Harry yelped, and shot Niall a glare making him crackle delightedly. Harry smiled despite himself, and made his way to school. 

 

However, at school, Harry didn't smile once. He was completely wrong in thinking that people would forget, it was ten times worse now, and the whole school seemed to be in on making his life Hell. He was either tripped, pushed, punched, or shoved every time he walked to classes, and he wasn't the most balanced person in the world already, which made it worse. He yelped, falling forward again and landed at the feet of someone. He slowly looked up to see Zayn standing there, no pity in his eyes. In fact his eyes looked cold, and distant. Harry scrambled backwards trying to gather all his stuff, and make it to class. When he brushed past Zayn, the raven haired boy mumbled,

 

"Dick," 

 

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and hurried down the corridor. Trying to hold them at bay. What had he done? He tried apologising to Zayn and Louis, he gave Zayn space when he needed it, hell he even introduced him to Niall! So, he was confused as to what he did to Zayn. He was suppose to be his best mate, and yet he treats the exact same way that everybody is treating him. Like crap. 

 

Harry rushed into the classroom, and sat at the back, in the corner. He wanted Niall. He wanted his only friend in this world, to make it all go away. He wiped his tears on the back of his sweater, hoping nobody could see him, and did his work. At the end of the day, he shoved all his things into his locker, and grabbing his backpack went out the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking glumly at rocks that got in his way. Suddenly, a truck pulls up next to him, and Harry hears, 

 

"Fucking homophobic bastard!" And water dousing him a second later. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at his now soaked shirt, and they drove off laughing and slapping high-fives. Harry, broke down and ran the rest of the way home. Flinging his door open, he hears 

 

"Harold Edward!" And Harry gulps, because his father never used his middle name. He didn't know what he had done wrong now. 

 

"Harold, you are causing problems at school! You're beating people up now? And getting into fights? Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" The pastor held such disappointment in his voice. 

 

"I-I'm not getting into fights! They're the ones beating me up!" Harry defended himself. 

 

"Oh, just get out of my sight, and don't come down tonight," He commanded the trembling boy. 

 

Harry bounded up to his room, running to the closet and opening the door. He crumpled to his knees when he saw Niall wasn't there. He wanted everything to stop, he didn't want to be here anymore. 

 

"I just can't do this," Harry sobbed to himself. 

 

He got up, stumbling to the bathroom, and grabbed his razor. He looked down at his wrist, was he really going to do this? What was the point, they would only be right. He would a freak, if any of them saw what he was about to do. He pressed the blade down into his skin, before he could actually slice his wrist-

 

"Drop it," Niall growled into his ear. 

 

Harry did in surprise, and turned flinging himself into Niall's arms. Niall caught with ease, and caution. 

 

"Baby girl?" Niall said softly. 

 

Harry nuzzled into his chest, sobbing a little hysterically. 

 

"Baby? Talk to me please," Niall commanded softly, and Harry didn't even notice that they were laying on the bed. 

 

"I-I hate m-myself!" Harry cried. 

 

"What? You're anything less than perfect, so don't hate yourself," Niall stroked his curls. 

 

"I just n-need y-you," Harry choked out and buried his face into Niall's neck. Getting it wet with his salty tears, but Niall didn't seem to mind. Rubbing his large hand up and down Harry's spin, and his belly softly.   
Harry sobbed himself to sleep, clutching Niall's jumper tightly. He wasn't even peaceful in his sleep, he was sniffling and coughing.  
The demon sighed, knowing Harry just needed his friends back, and that exactly what Niall planned on giving him. 

 

 

He waited outside Harry's school the next day, hiding in the shadows making sure nobody could see him, and then saw Zayn and Louis walking away hand in hand. Niall growled slightly, throwing up his hood, and following them. Louis seemed to be going to Zayn's house, which made this easier. He scaled the house, peeking in the window, and rolling his eyes when he saw Louis and Zayn snogging. He tapped hard on the glass, causing them both to jump and then jump again once they saw who it was. Zayn slowly walked over to the window, and opened it. 

 

"N-Niall?" He stammered. 

 

"Yes, look I only have a couple minuets so, just shut the fuck up and listen to me," Niall growled. 

 

The couple nodded quickly, Louis plastering himself to Zayn's side.

 

"Good, both of you need to get your heads out of your asses and look around. Then, maybe you could see Harry properly, I know what his father did to you was bullshit, but did Harry personally do that? No, he tried apologising to you both, and you acted like dickwads to him. He tried to fucking cut himself, and I don't know what else he might've done, if I hadn't stopped him. Now it's been a fucking long time since I've actually had friends, but I don't think they are suppose to make you want to cut yourself. And make you hate yourself. So stop being fucking arrogant pricks, and actually be his friend, because that's what he needs right now," Niall roared the last part, making the windows rattle, and his eyes were blazing with fire. With that, the demon flew away. When he got back to his house, because that's what he thought of it now. He stopped in midair. Through the window he saw Robin backhanding Harry, and threw Harry across the room. Making him crash into a glass table. 

 

"Fuck no!" Niall roared. 

 

He crashed through the front door, and leaped protectively in front of Harry. 

 

"Wh-who wh-what are y-you?" The pastor whimpered. 

 

"You fucking touch this boy ever again, and I'll kill you," Niall's wings snapped. 

 

"Get away from me! Get away from here!" Robin held up a cross, Niall nearly rolled his eyes, but kept them narrowed on the pastor. 

 

"Keep your hands off my boy," Niall snapped. 

 

"My son is a fag?" Robin roared. 

 

Harry flinched, curling into himself. 

 

"Get out!" Robin shoved past Niall, grabbing Harry by the collar. And threw him out the door. Harry yelled out in pain, as his head hit the sidewalk. Niall snatched Harry away from up, shielding him from the man. 

 

"I want you gone by morning," He slammed the door close. 

 

Niall cradled him into his chest, holding him tightly.   
"I've got you baby girl, he can't hurt you anymore. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." 

 

Harry could only cry, because what was he going to do now? Niall held him there on the sidewalk, rocking him gently back and forth. 

 

"I've got you baby girl," He kept whispering over and over again. Harry believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the amazing and lovely Aria, her comments are very lovely and I love you too! Xx :) NC-17 action, finally!

Niall, wasn't sure how long they actually sat there, Harry sobbing pitifully into his chest. But by the time he had remotely stopped, night had fallen and Niall knew they needed to find a place to stay. 

 

"Harry? Darling, I need to get you out of the cold, can I do that princess?" Niall murmured, brushing his curly hair out of his face. 

 

"Y-yeah," Harry choked out. 

 

Niall stood up, holding Harry close into his side, the boy huddled under his wings. 

 

"N-Ni?" Harry whispered, into his collar. 

 

"Yeah, lovely?" Niall glanced, down smiling a little. 

 

"T-thank you, for r-rescuing me," Harry pecked his collarbone, making Niall smile even wider, and kiss the top of his head. 

 

"I'm always here for you," 

 

Niall started walking down the street, keeping an arm around Harry's waist. 

 

"Where are we going?" Harry softly asked. 

 

"Zayn's," Niall muttered. 

 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.   
"No, Niall please anyone but him! He-he hates me! He'd kick me out too! Or just laugh in my face, please Ni," Tears started pouring out of his eyes. 

 

"Baby girl, calm down. I promise it's going to be okay, have I ever lied to you?" Niall cupped his face, thumbing at his tears. 

 

Harry shook his head,  
"N-no,"

 

"And if he doesn't want to help you, then I'll take care of it yeah?" By this time it had started to rain, and Harry shook the droplets out of his eyes. 

 

"O-ok," He hesitantly leaned in, pressing his lips against Niall's. Niall pulled him close, and gave him long kiss, the blonde drew back brushing his hair out of his face. 

 

"You're shivering love, c'mon." Niall walked him towards Zayn's house. 

 

"How do you know where Zayn lives?" Harry asked suddenly. 

 

"We had a little chat," Niall vaguely answered. 

 

"He's still alive right?" Harry frantically asked. 

 

Niall laughed softly, drawling him closer, because the rain was coming down harder making it hard to see. 

 

"Didn't I tell you I don't eat humans?" Niall amused, looked over at Harry. 

 

"Y-Yeah, just–sorry, wasn't thinking," Harry mumbled, staring at the ground. 

 

"Love, I was just joking but, he should help you, you're his best mate," They had almost reached the other side of town. 

 

"Was," Harry muttered, his voice cracking. 

 

Niall thumbed the tears out of his eyes,   
"He still is," 

 

Harry snorted, making Niall roll his eyes, and tug him to Zayn's front door. 

 

"Ni, what if he laughs at me?" Harry's voice was small. 

 

"Then he's a dickface, and I told I'd take care of it, if he doesn't help," Niall pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Harry relax slightly and ring his doorbell. He shrunk slightly back into Niall's chest, as he heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer. The door swung open, revealing a very surprised Zayn standing there. 

 

"Harry?" 

 

Harry nibbled on his lip, glancing at Niall, who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry took a deep breath. 

 

"M-my father, he uhm k-kicked me out, and I-I have nowhere else. Can I- can I stay, maybe here?" Harry squeaked out the last part. 

 

"I'll ask my mum, but come in you're soaked." Zayn opened the door wider, letting Harry slip inside. He suddenly turned back to Niall, standing in the doorway. 

 

"Ni," He murmured. 

 

Niall gave him a sad, knowing smile.  
"Don't worry about me, you'll see me soon, I promise." 

 

Harry shook his head, scrambling back into his arms.   
"I can't lose you!" He nuzzled his nose into Niall's shirt. 

 

"I'm not dying, and you're not losing me," Niall chuckled, Harry tangled his fingers into the back of his T-shirt. Holding on tightly. 

 

"Promise me," Harry said in a shaky voice. 

 

"I promise, you're not losing me," Niall said into his ear. 

 

"O-okay, I'll see you soon," Harry nodded more to himself than Niall, he knew he was acting like a clingy boyfriend, but it was Niall, the person who changed him. Saved him, he wouldn't be able to see very soon, and it was going to kill him.   
Harry pecked his chest, a couple of times, then reached up on his tip toes kissing him. Niall kissed him until he couldn't breathe. 

 

"Now go," Niall pecked his lips a couple of times, and let him out of his grip.   
Harry reluctantly let go, and went inside the house, closing the door behind him. Zayn was waiting patiently, giving Harry a sad smile. 

 

"It'll be alright Harry," he patted his arm, and led Harry to dining room where was his mum was cooking. 

 

"Hey mum?" Zayn said quietly. 

 

"Yeah Zayn?" Tricia stirred something in the pot. 

 

"Can we talk please?" Harry always admired the relationship between Zayn and his mother. Zayn would go to any lengths to see his family happy, and smiling. 

 

"Course," she turned around, looking a little surprised to see Harry standing there. But gave him a smile, it seemed a little strained though. 

 

"Harry's dad, he uhm kicked him out, and he needs a place to stay, so I was wondering if he could maybe, y'know crash here?" Zayn asked. 

 

"I'll talk it over with your dad, but it's fine by me," Zayn gave her a peck on the cheek, and smiled at Harry. 

 

"C'mon Harry," he led them up to his room, and Harry stood a bit nervously in the centre. Zayn patted the spot next to him,

 

"I won't bite, I'll just save that for Lou," He winked at Harry, making him laugh a little and roll his eyes and sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence, Harry played with his fingers. 

 

"I'm sorry," Zayn blurted out, not being able to take the silence anymore. 

 

"About?" Harry prompted him. 

 

Zayn let out a sigh,   
"For being an asshole, and a jerk. I thought I was protecting me and Lou, but we weren't, we were just making it worse. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone, I never wanted you to hurt yourself Haz," Zayn said softly. 

 

"I just, I needed my best friend, and you weren't there," Harry's lip trembled. 

 

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry Harry, can you forgive me?" Zayn asked him hopefully. 

 

"Yeah, I forgive you," Harry reached over pulling him into a tight embrace. It didn't feel right, because it wasn't Niall's arms around him, but Zayn was the next best thing. 

 

Zayn pulled back, smiling brightly.   
"Thank you! Now tell me everything that's been going on in your life, have you and Niall done the dirty?" Zayn wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Harry blushed, shoving him.   
"No! Shut up!" 

 

Zayn laughed,  
"He'd top," 

 

Harry raised his eyebrow,   
"What makes you think that? I could top, if I wanted to," 

 

Zayn stared at him amazed, mouth open a little.   
"Did you just suggest, you actually doing something sexual? Are you feeling alright?" He placed a hand on his forehead. Harry laughed, blushing a little. 

 

"I'm fine Z, I feel alright." He took Zayn's hand away from his forehead. 

 

"But are you?" Zayn asked seriously, causing Harry's smile to drop. 

 

"I-I don't know, really. On one hand it's a relief to get out of that house, but he was my father! He kicked me out, without giving it a second thought, and it hurts. But Niall saved me," Harry smiled to himself, thinking about it. 

 

"Saved you?" Zayn repeated. 

 

Harry nodded,  
"Yeah, he protected me from him," 

 

Zayn let out a low whistle,  
"Didn't know he was capable of love." 

 

Harry's cheeks heated up,   
"He doesn't love me!" 

 

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, of course he does, otherwise why would he stay?" Zayn smartly replied. 

 

"You really think he does?" Harry smiled. 

 

Zayn slung an arm around his shoulder pulling him close,

 

"I know he does Haz," 

 

 

The next few weeks were a blur to Harry, people finally stopped picking on him in school, he officially moved in with Zayn, Louis and him were back on good speaking terms. 

 

And yet, something was missing. Maybe it was the extra warmth in his bed that curled around him, or the Irish accented voice. Or his burning touch to his body, sometimes Hardy found himself wondering from room to room, looking for something only to realize it wasn't there. He missed Niall. He missed him so much his chest hurt, and there was an ache in his heart, where Niall had firmly placed himself. He randomly wondered if Niall left the town, left him. Harry shuddered at the thought, and pushed it away. Sometimes, he'd have nightmares about his father coming and killing him, and extorting Niall in front of his face. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, and a pounding heart. The boy would wrap his arms around his body, trying to convince himself that Niall was safe. 

 

"Looking glum young Hazza," Louis chirped sitting down next to him. 

 

"Just thinking," Harry picked at his food. 

 

"Miss him huh?" Louis said softly, rubbing a hand along his back. 

 

Harry could only nod quickly, because tears were clogging his throat. And blurring his vision. 

 

"Oh Haz, it'll be alright." Louis hugged him. 

 

Harry fought back his tears, and hugged him back. He was no longer hungry, and stood up. 

 

"I'll be in the loo," Harry mumbled, Louis nodded letting him have his space. The curly haired boy tromped into the bathroom, clutching the sink tightly. Sobs shaking his body, maybe Niall found someone happier, and better for him. Someone who wasn't confused about their sexuality. 

 

"Couldn't have gone 3 weeks without me baby girl?" An amused Irish voice said. 

 

Harry whipped around to see Niall leaning against the wall, smirking and arms crossed. Harry didn't have time to process what he was doing the next moment, he found himself, legs wrapped around Niall's waist and sobbing into his neck. Niall chuckled, holding him up and stroking his curls. 

 

"Shh, I'm here me love. I've got you," Niall played with the back of his curls, Harry calmed down some, and pressed his lips to Niall's. Niall turned around so Harry's back was pressed against the wall, and Harry ran his fingers through Niall's hair. Niall groaned a little into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry curled his own around Niall's, rolling his hips hesitantly. 

 

"Harry, darling we aren't fucking in your schools bathroom," Niall panted, pulling back. 

 

"I just need you," Harry whimpered, burring his face into Niall's neck, like he's done a thousand times. 

 

"How bout a hand-job instead?" Niall slowly set him down, so he could Harry in the eyes. 

 

"O-ok," Harry bit his lip. 

 

"I'm going to take good care of you baby girl," Niall reached behind him, locking the door. Harry felt a bit better. 

 

Niall cupped the back of his head, with one hand and slipped the other into Harry's jeans making him gasp a little. Niall shushed him, pushing his lips against Harry's. He moved his lips, and his hand at the same time, making Harry let out a whimper. Thrusting his hips into up into Niall's hand. Niall got the hint, and stroked him faster, flicking his thumb over Harry's slit, and pull back his foreskin. Harry was basically humping his hand, but Niall loved seeing him like this. 

 

Niall flicked his wrist a certain way, and Harry was shooting all over his hand, Harry slumped forward, laying his head Niall's chest. 

 

"You did so good baby girl," Niall whispered. 

 

"Y-yeah?" Harry timidly asked. 

 

"Beautifully," Niall kissed his forehead, taking his hand out of his pants and zipping him back up. Harry was blushing, 

 

"I've never done anything like that," He peeked up at Niall. 

 

"You were amazing," Niall smiled down at him. 

 

"I need to go to class, but I'll see you after school right?" Harry searched his eyes. 

 

"Have a surprise for you, so I'll meet you at Zayn's house," Niall stroked his cheek, kissing him once and sent him out the door. Harry couldn't wait for school to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's getting dirty, and quick question who do you think tops? Niall or Harry? Comment Xx!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been like a million years! (Three days) So sorry couldn't get this up sooner, my week was busy. But hope you like it

Harry dashed out the door the second the bell rang. He practically sprinted down to Zayn's house, and let himself in with his key that they had given him. Seeing as he lived there now. Yaser, hadn't been as nice as Tricia, telling him that this was only temporary, Harry understood where he coming from, and he didn't want his son getting hurt, or shoved around at school, just because he had Harry living there now. Zayn stood there awkwardly as Yaser told him all this, pulling Harry up to his room, and apologising for it. They had spent that getting caught with each other, and Zayn told him how serious him and Louis were actually getting. 

 

Harry panted slightly, and swept his curls out of his face. He let Tricia know that he was going out, and she told him that was fine. Zayn was currently out with Louis, so he wouldn't have to worry about him. The curly haired boy ran up to his room, glancing around seeing Niall wasn't in there, then he remembered he couldn't get in. He mentally face palmed himself, walking quickly over to the window. He jumped back, when a head of blonde hair, popped out at him. 

 

"Niall," Harry clutched his heart, feeling it pounding underneath his fingers making the blonde crackle and swing his legs from the tree he was perched on. 

 

"Hi baby," Harry smiled at the name, and went back to the window. He held up his hand to the glass, and Niall leaned forward placing his own against it. They didn't say anything, for a while, just letting their hands rest upon the glass panel.   
Harry sighed, and now threw open the window. 

 

"You ready to go?" Niall tugged him closer, making Harry balance himself on the windowsill. So he wouldn't fall out the window, but he hardly doubts that Niall would actually let him fall.

 

"Yeah," Harry breathed out, lost in his big blue eyes. They seemed so alive, and yet so dangerous. He briefly wonders if Niall can see down into his soul. 

 

Niall stroked his cheek, and leaned backward.   
"Well, c'mon then!" 

 

Harry scrambled away from the window and back downstairs. Flinging open the door, and seeing Niall leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, and smirk present on his face. 

 

"Took you like a million years," he exclaimed. Harry simply rolled his eyes, closing and locking the door behind him, and turning back to look at Niall. 

 

"So, what's the surprise?" Harry slipped his hand into Niall's. 

 

"Nuh-huh, not telling you," Niall squeezed his hand back. 

 

"Why?" Harry whined, not sure where Niall was actually leading them, it seemed to be on the edge of town, the bad part if he remembers correctly. It caused Harry to shift closer to Niall, subconsciously. The demon smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. 

 

"Because," was that he said. 

 

Harry huffed, and they walked in silence for the next few moments hands swinging between them. Until Niall stopped him in front of a flat looking building. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows,   
"Come to show me where all the demons hangout eh?" He grinned. 

 

Niall swatted at his arm, and pulled him toward the front door. The blonde stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a key. 

 

"Ni?" Harry asked, his voice now getting quiet. Because what was going on? Niall whirled around, facing him. 

 

"So, uhm basically this is your house for when you get out of high school, and start Uni, or whatever. It'll just give me peace of mind knowing where you are, and that you're safe. And, I mean you can't live with Zayn forever right? I um, bought it last week in my name so, yeah." Niall scratched his neck awkwardly. 

 

"Th-this is mine?" Harry stammered, looking at the villa again. 

 

"All yours boo," Niall smiled, pressing the key into Harry's palm. 

 

"I-I don't know what to say," Harry said in shock. His mouth hanging open. He never imagined someone doing this for him, especially Niall on that thought. 

 

"Have a look inside," Niall nudged him toward the door. 

 

Harry shakily inserted the key and turned swinging the door open. He walked over threshold, and suddenly turned around. 

 

"C'mon in Ni," Harry smiled. 

 

Niall grinned, bounding into the house, and Harry chuckled. 

 

He turned around and gasped, the living room had a color scheme of red, white and teal. The couch was very large and took up one side of the room, and had fluffy teal pillows scattered about, directly across from the couch was a plasma Tv, speakers were mounted on the wall beside it. It had a fireplace nestled underneath it, and it would be very nice for when winter came around it. Harry could see himself laying comfortably on the couch, book in hand, and hot chocolate as snow fell outside. He then pictured Niall, laying in the middle of the room as he sunbathed. 

 

The staircase was made to look like it was made from broken glass, beautifully twisting, and tangling together, down the hall, Harry could tell there was a kitchen, and he didn't know what else. 

 

"Do you like it?" Niall asked, for the first time Harry's known him, he sounded insecure. 

 

"L-like it? Niall I freaking love it!" Harry went and jumped on the couch, snuggling his face into one of the pillows, sighing. 

 

"Join me," Harry mumbled, his face smashed into the couch. 

 

Niall laughed, and joined him tucking him into his arms. They laid there in silence, legs, and fingers tangled together and Harry couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing. 

 

"Hey kitten?" 

 

"M'not an animal," Harry mumbled, but looked up at him anyways. 

 

"What do you want to be in Uni?" Niall stroked his hands through his hair. 

 

Harry thought about it, melting into Niall's magic fingers.   
"I guess I've always wanted to do something with food, own a restaurant or something, but I dunno," He shrugged. 

 

"Why food?" Niall pecked his fingertips, making Harry giggle because that's new. 

 

"When my mum was alive, she'd always take me to her cooking classes, and it sort of became my passion. I'd always try and make her new things, sometimes they were just bloody awful," Harry let out a small laugh. "But she'd always encourage me to keep trying, and never give up. So, yeah that's what I want to do," 

 

"Why haven't you had any cooking lessons like in school?" Niall asked, running a hand down his back, and up again. Harry sighed, tucking himself further into Niall's neck. 

 

"Because my dad wouldn't pay for it, he figured after mum died, then there shouldn't be any reason to stick to the past, so I dropped the subject, and he wanted me to be a pastor like him," Harry wrinkled his nose. 

 

"No," Niall stonily answered. 

 

Harry barked out a laugh,   
"Yeah, I just could never find the courage to tell him that's the last thing I wanted to do, but never got around to it," 

 

"Hm, Harry fancy taking a bath with me?" Niall cocked his eyebrow. 

 

"Niall, I'm not ready to do anything farther then what you did today," Harry blushed. Thinking about it. 

 

"We'll leave our boxers on, well boxers for you, I never wear anything." Niall shrugged. 

 

"N-never?" Harry squeaked out, suddenly aware that he was pressed against Niall, and Niall's thing. He pulled back some. 

 

"Never baby," Niall gave him a wicked grin. 

 

"Uhm, alright then," Harry's cheeks were tinted still pink. 

 

"Yes to the bath? Or yes to fucking?" Niall loved seeing him get flustered. 

 

"T-to the b-bath, but I'm keeping my boxers on!" Harry quickly added. 

 

"They'll be off soon enough," Niall rolled off the couch, picking Harry up, wrapping his legs around him, and carrying him up to the bathroom. Niall sat him down on the counter, crashing his lips together with Harry's. Harry locked his ankles around Niall's body, tangling his fingers into his hair. He couldn't get enough of Niall, just Niall alone made him crazy, but his lips were a whole different story. Niall darted his tongue into his mouth, making Harry tilt his head to deepen the kiss, and let out a moan. Niall's fingertips danced across the front of his jeans. Harry pulled back breathing hard, 

 

"Ni, wait," He panted, putting a hand on Niall's chest. 

 

"What's the matter princess?" Niall murmured. 

 

"Don't want to rush it, can we take a bath now?" Harry smiled shyly. 

 

"Course babe," Niall kissed his hair, and went to draw the bath. The tub was huge, roughly the size of a queens bed, and much better than the he had previously owned. 

 

When it was ready, Niall stripped himself, making Harry look away until he was in the bath, and now stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. 

 

"C'mere baby girl," Niall beckoned him forward with his finger. Harry stumbled forward, and stopped in front of him. Niall sat up on his knees eye level with his crotch. The boy squirmed, uncomfortably Niall placed a quick kiss into his thigh, and popped open the button of his jeans. Keeping his eyes locked on Harry's the whole time. He slowly slid Harry's jeans down his legs, and Harry stepped out of them wordlessly. Niall then proceeded to stand up slip off his shirt. Harry nibbles on his lip, glancing back up to Niall. 

 

"There's no one else here but me beautiful," Niall whispered, trailing his hand up Harry's chest, making Harry shiver. Niall took his hand away, and opened his arms, inviting Harry into them. Harry finally stopped thinking, and stepped into the large tub, snuggling back against Niall's chest. 

 

"Better," Niall smiled, pecking his temple. Harry blushed, he felt a bit weird with his boxers on, but he wasn't ready yet. Niall laces their fingers together, and started humming an old Irish lullaby under his breath. Harry closed his eyes, sighing softly he could stay like this forever.

 

But, as usual something comes and ruins it. There was pounding at the front door, making them both jump. Water splashed out of the tub, and Harry scrambled up and out. Niall following him, and draining the tub. 

 

Harry froze at the voice he heard. 

 

"We know you're in there Satan! We've come to banish you back to where you belong!" 

 

Harry turned, eyes wide to Niall. 

 

"Ni-" He starts to say. 

 

"Yeah, I know," He said through gritted teeth. 

 

"I won't let them take you from me!" Harry sobbed, clinging tightly to his body. 

 

"Baby girl, they'd have to go through Hell first to do that," Niall cupped his cheek. Stroking his thumb in circles over it. Brushing away the tears. He felt angry, furious even because these people threaten him in his own home? He would kill anyone, who even thought about laying their hands on Harry. He instantly protectively held him tighter. 

 

Harry managed to giggled at the sentence, Niall however looked confused,  
"What?" 

 

"It's just—you're a fallen angel, and you said they'd have to go through Hell," Harry giggled again, making Niall smile, and shake his head. There was pounding on their door again, and Harry leapt up into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, not caring if they were naked, dripping and soaking wet at the moment. 

 

"N-Niall?" Harry whispered. 

 

"Yeah, baby girl?" Niall answered. Holding him up with one arm, and running his hand comfortingly through his curls with the other. 

 

"Y-You're honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I l-lov-"

 

"Shh, I know baby girl, I know" Niall shushed him quietly. Letting him know silently, that he knew and Harry cried into his neck. He never asked for this, he never asked for his life to be completely wrecked and ruined by a demon. But it had saved him, in a way he didn't know he needed saving, until Niall showed him, opened his eyes up to the world, and how beautiful it actually could be, if you looked at it properly. 

 

"I'm not losing you, I can't lose anybody else," Harry mumbled through his tears. Nuzzling his face into Niall's neck. 

 

"Either you come out Satan or we're coming in!" The voice roared. 

 

"Never, in a million years baby girl." Niall promised him firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much! Comments??? Love you cupcakes! Xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fucking love you Aria, you had me dying with all your lovely comments!! And thank you everyone who left kudos! Love you cupcakes!!! X Personal thank you to ShinyBlackStar, because you comments all my chapters.

Harry threw on his clothes, and trembled slightly as he walked downstairs with Niall, hand in hand. Before Niall could turn the knob, Harry pulled him back looking into his eyes. 

 

"I'm choosing you, not matter what happens," Harry promised him softly, cupping his cheek, and pressing his lips against Niall's. Niall sighed into the kiss, and let him go after a couple of seconds. He opened the door slowly, and faced the crowd that had gathered outside their house. Harry was freaked out, because how they even know where he freaking lived?! He was furious to see his father was leading the crowd. 

 

"Harold! How could you stay with this vixen?" His father shrieked. 

 

"I don't listen to you anymore, after you threw me out, so please just leave us alone," Harry crossed his arms. 

 

Niall pressed his hands into the side of his hips, smiling into his neck. 

 

"I will not! Not after I see the creature destroyed!" His father held up a bowl of holy water, causing Niall to shrink backwards and Harry had to be strong for both of them. 

 

"You aren't coming anywhere near him! Get the fuck off my property!" Harry roared, feeling taller for some reason. 

 

"Harry," His father started in a soft voice, but Harry wasn't having any of it. 

 

"No! I love him! I'm in love with Niall James Horan! And there's absolutely nothing you can say that will change my mind!" Harry stunned himself with that, but it wasn't a lie either. Not really, his father gasped and threw the holy water. Everything happened in slow motion, Harry shoved Niall backwards and took the hit of the Holy Water himself. Harry screamed as the water hit him, and he collapsed to his knees, feeling the burn. Niall shrieked, his eyes ablaze and he couldn't touch Harry, not when Holy Water was on him. But he could however touch his father, Niall leapt forward shoving him back, glaring into his eyes. 

 

"You will not return here ever again!" Niall thundered. The crowd scattered, yelling about Satan, Robin shot Niall another look, before parting ways. Niall scoffed. 

 

He shoved him even further backwards, making him fall into the street. Robin picked himself up, and ran off probably searching for one of his buddies, and telling him he was contaminated.  
He turned around to see Harry flailing on the ground in agony, Niall bent down, hissing slightly as he touched him. Harry's skin felt like it was on fire, and while Niall had some control over fire, he didn't like it one bit. 

 

"Babygirl?" Niall pressed his palm to Harry's chest searching for a heartbeat, that he prayed was there. Barely, making Niall sigh with relief, and he carefully grabbed Harry's collar, and dragged him into the house. Not the most graceful way of doing things, but Niall didn't have any other choice. He'd have to wait now, five whole fucking days before he got his answer. That was the worst part, right before Harry could pass out, Niall pressed his lips against his, and whispered. 

 

"Breom Le Tü," Niall whispered into his temple. Harry managed a smile, tangling his fingers into Niall's hair, and pressing his head down so he could kiss him properly. Niall had actually been teaching him bits and pieces of the language. He was lucky Niall was so patient with him, Harry was sure he was going to insult the whole country if they ever went there, which Niall promised him that they'd do someday. Harry was excited, because he was beyond ready to get out and leave this town in the dust. He would not miss anything about this homophobic town. Literally nothing, except maybe Zayn, but that's what Skype and texting are for. 

"N-Niall?" Harry whispered. 

 

"Yeah my love?" Niall whispered back. 

 

Harry held up his hand, and Niall got the silent message lacing his fingers through Harry's, who sighed and snuggled into his chest. Niall sighed, knowing what tomorrow would bring, and he wasn't sure how it would go. But he had to be strong for the both them, Harry was his mate, and he wouldn't let anything hurt him, that he could help. 

 

Harry woke up to what felt like knives trying to get out of his back, he gasped, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

"N-Niall!" He called, his voice wrapped with pain. 

 

Niall came fluttering into the room, and took him into his arms, laying down on the bed with him. He was careful not to touch his shoulder blades. He pressed multiple kisses into the column of his neck and down his jaw, making Harry bite back a moan, because when Niall's lips were on him, the pain seemed to fade away into the background. But he needed some answers, so sadly he had to stop Niall in what he was doing. 

 

"Niall what happened?" Harry said into his chest. 

 

"You saved me, you saved my life." Niall cared his fingers through Harry's hair. 

 

"Told you, I'd chose you," Harry slurred, half asleep again. 

 

"You also got hit by Holy Water," Niall bit his lip, peering down anxiously at his mate. 

 

"What does that mean? I thought it could only affect you?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows together, a little more awake now. 

 

"It affects everyone in different ways more than one sweetums, why do you think priests only get little tiny bits? Because it burns them, and you took a whole bucket full, you idiot," Niall smiled fondly. 

 

"Heeey," Harry protested. 

 

"I'm sorry babygirl," Niall buried his nose into Harry hair. 

 

"My back hurts," Harry whimpered out. 

 

"I know, baby. I know," Niall whispered. 

 

"W-why?" Harry squirmed. 

 

"I can't tell you right now, I'm waiting to see myself," Niall kissed his forehead, hoping Harry wouldn't fight him on this. Harry sighed against his chest, pecking it a few times. 

 

"N-Niall?" 

 

"Hm?" Niall hummed. 

 

"Will-will you g-give me a  
h-hand-job?" Harry blushed profusely. Niall grinned, because he'd never deny Harry. He rolled over on top of Harry, slipping his hand past Harry's boxers and wrapped his fist around Harry's cock. The boy moaned thrusting up into his hand, it only took a couple of minutes but Harry was spilling over his fist. Harry laid there panting, and Niall suddenly got an idea. 

 

"Want to do me as well babygirl?" Niall brushed his crotch against Harry teasingly. 

 

"M'not going to be good," Harry mumbled. 

 

"I'm not looking for perfect darling, I already have it," Niall smiled. 

 

Harry blushed, when he realised who he was talking about. Harry shoved his shoulder playfully, before looking up at him. 

 

"O-okay," He reached a shaking hand into the waist of Niall's sweats, and let out a gasp, he really wasn't lying when he said that he never wore anything. Niall bucked his hips up into Harry's hand, biting at his shoulder. 

 

"Fuck, your hands are so big babygirl," Niall panted. 

 

Harry started copying the actions that Niall had did, jerking and stroking. Niall was choking out moans. And begging Harry to please not stop. All to soon, Niall was spilling over his hand, and Harry collapsed on his chest, 

 

"You're beautiful," Niall whispered. 

 

"I love you," Harry whispered before he drifted off to sleep, hand still wrapped around Niall's soft cock. Niall chuckled, removing his hand and falling asleep as well. 

 

Harry woke screaming, the pain had gotten worse, by a hundred percent. He clawed at his back, howling and suddenly his hands were pinned above his head. Harry sobbed, trying to throw Niall off of him. 

 

"Stop! It fucking hurts!" Harry sobbed. 

 

"Shh, I know babygirl," Niall soothed him, by rubbing his thumb in circles around his wrist. 

 

"Please Niall, please make it stop," Harry sobbed. Arching his back as another pain wave hit him. 

 

"I can't, you know I would if I could, but I can't, I'm sorry baby. Is there anything else I could do for you? I hate seeing you like this," Niall said quietly. Letting go of his wrists, and simply sitting down on his stomach. 

 

"S-sing to me?" Harry looked up at him through tear glazed eyes. Hands grazing up Niall's thighs, not to be sexual or anything, but just reassuring himself that Niall was here. 

 

"Course love," Niall cleared his throat, and started singing lowly in Irish. Harry felt his eyes closing and Niall kissed his lips tenderly, hoping that maybe this could hurry up, because he hated watching his baby in pain like this. 

 

 

"N-Niall?" Harry said from where he was laying, he was to weak to move, so Niall had been bringing him things all day. He was a saint really, the demon, his demon was. Harry marvelled in the fact that he could call Niall his, he was all his. No more sneaking around, and hiding in closets any longer.  
Niall came a moment later, with a cuppa in his fist. Harry bursts out into tears, because he was a fucking saint. Niall nearly dropped the mug, how fast he made his way over to the bed. 

 

The older sat the mug down, and joined him on the bed, snuggling him into his arms. 

 

"What do you need babygirl?" Niall murmured. 

 

"Y-you," Harry choked out. 

 

"M'here lovely, not going anywhere, I promise." Niall kissed his forehead. 

 

"Feels like everything is on fire, and knives digging into my back," Harry mumbled, through his tears. 

 

"I'm sorry boo," 

 

"I haven't heard that one yet," Harry managed to smile. 

 

"Yeah? I'll call you that more often, suits you," Niall kissed his nose. 

 

"Still like babygirl the best," Harry was snoring soon after. 

 

Niall smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. He knew that tomorrow would be the worst for Harry, and it was going to be extremely hard for the both of them, because Niall couldn't actually touch him, not when he was going to be in his fragile state. He was going to have to make himself scarce and he hated it.  
The fifth and last day, Harry screamed and tried to claw at his back, but he found his hands chained to the head of his bed. He screamed and sobbed, and moaned in pain. There was nothing he could do, he passed out a couple times from the pain, but soon woke to the pain. 

 

"N-Niall," Harry whimpered, because that's who he wanted the most. He passed out again, face pressed into the duet, tears streaming down his face and sobs wrenching from his throat. Spots of pain, were dancing across his eyes and he screamed bloody murder again.  
Niall crept in the morning, breath catching in his throat. Harry was— Harry was simply gorgeous. He unlinked his hands from the headboard, he felt especially bad when he saw the red marks around his wrists, but he couldn't have Harry tearing off his skin. When this was happening to him, he had no one, except in empty abandoned shop. He gone nearly crazy, but managed to keep his head straight. Because when you're dropped down from Heaven, they rip your wings off, and you have to regrow them, and it hurts like nothing you've ever felt before. 

 

He went to went to get a damp cloth, rubbing it over his wrists soothingly. He then proceeded to rub it over his forehead. He was extremely worried about what Harry's actual reaction would be, but he's so goddamn beautiful it's hard not to stare at him, but Niall does anyway. 

 

"Can feel you staring," Harry mumbled, blinking open his eyes. 

 

"How're you feeling today boo?" Niall smiled, stroking his hands down the curve of his back, because he finally could. 

 

"What's- what's on me?" Harry widened his eyes. Reaching around and feeling down his back. Harry gasped, almost falling off the bed, but Niall caught him. 

 

"Harry, are you— are you okay?" Niall asked cautiously. 

 

"I-I don't know, I have- oh god I have w-wings!" Harry breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Niall grinned, stroking his hand through his pure white, milky wings. They were a sharp contest to his own, but they were so fucking beautiful. They suited him so well. 

 

"Äingeal," Niall whispered into his ear over and over again, running his hand through Harry's wings. 

 

"Is this why my back hurt so bad? Because they were coming in?" Harry said hoarsely. 

 

"Yeah, and I couldn't touch them, which fucking killed me. And I wasn't sure what they were going to be, if you were going to be a monster like me," Niall whispered, playing with his fingers. 

 

"Monster? Who's the monster? Who called you that?" Harry growled, protectively. 

 

"I did, it's the truth," Niall sighed. 

 

Harry pulled his hands into his lap, facing his hands palms up. Harry traced the tip of his finger over his calloused hands. 

 

"Hm, that's strange." Harry pretended to be deep in thought. 

 

"What?" Niall asked curiously. 

 

Harry flipped his hand, and then checked the other one. 

 

"I don't see any," Harry frowned. 

 

"Any what?" Niall shrieked. 

 

"Monster lines, not a single one," Harry grinned. 

 

"Hunchback of Notre Dame? Really Haz?" Niall said before surging forward and locking his lips together with Harry's. Harry pulled him back on the bed, wings tangling together. Harry whispered against Niall's lips. 

 

"Please, take me," 

 

Niall pulled back shocked,  
"Wh-what?" 

 

"Please, daddy," Harry whimpered. 

 

"Fuck Babygirl!" Niall moaned, his dick twitching. 

 

Harry grinned, pulling him back to him, because this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äingeal- Angel in Irish, because let's be honest, Harry's a fucking angel,  
> Breom Li Ü- I love you in Irish. Um Comments? And don't worry my dirty minded readers straight up porn is next! Whoo! *clears throat uncomfortably* might've said that better. Oh well. Porn!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn! Don't read if you dont like

Harry panted slightly, as he looked up at Niall, now all his confidence was gone, and he was a nervous wreck. Niall smiled at him, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

 

"It's just me, lovely. Nobody else but me," Niall positioned himself in between his legs, bending down, to connect their lips. Harry slowly relaxed, kissing Niall back, he cupped the back of his head, playing with his hair. Niall traced a hand down his torso, making him shiver slightly. 

 

"Can I take this off love?" Niall whispered against his lips. Harry nodded, leaning up so Niall could throw off his shirt. Niall rubbed his pecs, while he kissed down his neck, making sure everyone knew who he belonged to. Harry gasped, arching his back some, and moaning. 

 

"Taste so good babe," Niall said lowly, dragging his tongue against Harry's Adam apple. Harry moaned, and slipped his hands underneath Niall's shirt, feeling the muscles, and feathers there. Niall got his silent plea, and drew back throwing off his shirt. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered, flipping them over so he was on top, Niall huffed but it got caught in his throat once Harry started to grind. They still were in their sweats, and boxers but that added more friction and pressure, but that just made it ten times better. 

 

"Take em off," Niall grunted, and Harry playfully slipped his hand into his boxers. Again, he didn't know where this was coming from, but he knew it was Niall, and he loved him.   
The blonde widened his eyes, when he saw Harry grabbing himself, and rolling his hips into his hands. 

 

"Do you like this Niall?" Harry purred, from the foot of the bed. Niall groaned, seeing Harry's abs flex with his movements. He wanted reach out and shove his dick down his throat, but Harry continued the maddeningly motion. 

 

"Does this make you hard?" Harry let his eyes roll into the back of his head. If he didn't stop, he was going to cum in his boxers, and that'd be the most embarrassing thing ever. 

 

"Harry, don't tease me," Niall growled. Harry grinned, finally slipping off his boxers, and let his fattened cock slap against his stomach. He crawls back on the bed, stopping at Niall's crotch. 

 

"There seems to be a problem," Harry brushed his lips over Niall's 'problem'. Niall bucked his hips up, desperate for Harry to just touch him, something. The curly haired boy attached his lips to Niall's clothed erection, sucking harshly. 

 

"Fuck Babygirl!" Niall yelled, running his fingers through Harry's hair, like he couldn't stop. Making sure Niall's crotch was good and wet, Harry pulled away, getting a whine out of Niall. Harry shushed him, and concentrated on Niall's sweats. Yanking them off, Niall's cock sprung up in the air, Niall hissed at the cold air as it contacted with his cock. 

 

Harry briefly rubbed their dicks together, before reaching a hand down, giving it a few lazy strokes. Niall moaned into his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keeping him close, and rubbing a hand along his back. 

 

"Fuck, baby you're so good at this," Niall praised him. 

 

Harry shrugged, blushing a bit, and reached over Niall, into the bedside table, where even though they've only lived there a week, he knows that where Niall stashes the lube. 

 

He grabbed the bottle, looking down at Niall unsure now. 

 

"Put some on your fingers, baby," Niall instructed, Harry did as he was told, pouring it over his fingers. Niall guided his hand, until it was touching his rim, and looked at Harry. His pure, white wings were fluttering over his head, his eyes were blown wide by lust, and his lips were bruised by kisses. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

 

"Get in me," Niall groaned, Harry bit his lip as he slowly entered Niall, he let out a puff feeling how tight his demon actually was. He wiggled his finger around, feeling his mate clench around him. 

 

"Another," Niall panted, after a moment. Harry stuck in another, making Niall release a growl and bow, inhumanly off the bed. 

 

"Babygirl, I'm alright now, just get in me yeah?" Niall rubbed his hands up and down Harry's shoulders, trying to show him that he knew he was scared, but he was here. 

 

Harry nodded, retracting his fingers, and lubed himself up, gripping Niall's hip, and balancing himself on his elbow, he slowly pushed in. 

 

"You okay?" Niall murmured, into his chest, pecking it. Harry was so goddamn big, but he hasn't moved for a good minute. 

 

"M'here," Was all that the angel answered. 

 

Niall wrapped his legs around his shoulders, and Harry started thrusting. He was slow, and shy at first, but soon found his rhythm, and started pounding into Niall. 

 

"Fuck, babygirl," Niall whimpered, locking his hands in his hair, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss, when they started to reach their climaxes, they couldn't evenly properly kiss anymore, simply pressing their lips against each others. 

 

"I'm gonna-fuck Harry!" Niall screamed, his legs shaking and shooting his load all over their stomachs. Harry thrusted a few more times before coming undone as well. He collapsed on top of Niall, making him grunt, but wrap his arms around him securely. 

 

"Hey look," Harry whispered, after a peaceful moment. Niall lifted his head up, and looked at their wings. They were beautifully intwined with each other, black and white slipping in and out of each other. Niall grinned, looking at Harry, brushing his sweaty curls out of his face. 

 

"It's caused we saved each other darling," Niall kissed his nose. 

 

"I love you," Harry whispered into his neck. 

 

"To the moon, and beyond babygirl," Niall kissed his forehead, making sure Harry was comfortable. 

 

"Do you want me, to ehm move?" Harry asked awkwardly, because he was still in him. 

 

Niall shook his head,   
"Wanna lay like this," 

 

Harry curled up on Niall's chest, lacing his fingers with Niall's. 

 

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll still be here when you do," Niall chuckled, and Harry felt his eyes slipping close. Niall pressed his lips to his head, thanking the Heavens above he ended up with an angel. His angel, to be exact. 

 

"I love you so much, Harry Styles," Niall murmured, before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay! Xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all tbh.

Harry blinked his eyes open to see Niall snoring lightly below him, and then realised he was missing school. Harry scrambled off the bed, pulling on some of his clothes, and dashing out the door without a second thought. He was so late, but never the less he scrambled into the classroom, causing the teacher to look up from what he was doing. 

 

"Nice of you to join us, Mr.Styles," the student snickered, and Harry flushed, tromping back o the back of the room. Trying to avoid tripping over feet, because he was prone to doing that. And people made it a nasty habit of Trip The Harry, and he easily lost every time the cruel game was thrown his way.   
Finally making it safely back into his seat, Harry pulled out a pen and pencil, jotting down whatever was on the board. The rest of the day, he kept his head down in class, trying not to draw attention to himself. Zayn and Louis came and sat by him in lunch, which made a nice change, it made him smile, and laugh. Harry saw just how much Zayn and Louis were actually in love with each other, and it surprised him because when he looked at them, all he could see was Niall, and him together. They had to snap their fingers a couple times in his face to regain his attention, but it was totally worth it. When school was out, they parted ways an Harry went home. Home, was a nice term for the flat Niall bought him, it was their home, together him and Niall. He let himself in, kicking off his shoes, and hanging up his jacket. 

 

"Ni? Love I'm home," Harry called, before walking into his kitchen, to make himself something to eat. When Niall didn't make himself known, which made Harry frown, and walk upstairs carrying his food up with him. He walked into the bedroom, nearly dropping his plate, at the sight of Niall. His blonde was huddled up on the bed, sniffing and sobbing. Harry sat his plate down, and run over to where Niall was. He tried to touch him but Niall jerked away, letting out a broken whimper. 

 

"Ni, love what's going on?" Harry said softly, sitting down on the bed with him. 

 

"If you didn't want to fuck me Harry, you could've just said so, and not left me like a motherfucking last night fucking stand," Niall snapped, burying his face in his knees. 

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, then his eyes widened as he remembered the way he left Niall this morning, God he was such a bloody insensitive twat. 

 

"Oh, Ni babe c'mere." Harry gathered him into his arms, which was hard, seeing as Niall still had a good foot over him. But he managed it anyways. 

 

"Ni, love in sorry for the way I left, but I don't regret any of it," Harry softly running his fingers, through Niall's fluffy, blonde hair. 

 

"Y-You mean it?" Niall said softly playing with Harry's shirt. 

 

Harry smiled,   
"I promise," 

 

Niall sighed with relief, and turned all the way around so he was straddling Harry, cupping the back of his neck. 

 

"Thought I had scared you away," Niall murmured. 

 

"Nah, you'd have to do something more scary than that," Harry grinned up at him. 

 

Niall traced his fingertips down Harry's spin,   
"How was the first day with yer wings baby?" 

 

Harry shrugged,   
"Kinda forget I had them, but if like someone hit me on the back to hard then it felt they didn't like that, but other then that it went fine," 

 

"Who hit you?" Niall growled, Harry let out a laugh. 

 

"Unless you want to hunt down the entire high-school, then it doesn't matter," Harry covered Niall's with his own. Niall rolled his eyes, leaning down and crashed his lips with Harry's. Harry let out a surprised moan, and kissed him back, laying back on the bed, wrapping his legs around Niall's waist. Dancing his tongue with Niall's. Niall's fingers started to reach down to undo Harry's shirt, and whispered across his lips. 

 

"Wanna change it up babygirl?" 

 

Harry nodded frantically, kissing him again. Niall smiled against his lips, and Harry blinked and his clothes were all gone. How did that happen? But he had more pressing matters to think of, like Niall currently sucking his way down his stomach, whilst rubbing his hand, right below the tip of his dick. Harry bucked his hips, moaning uncontrollably.

 

"Wanna suck you off," Niall mumbled, Harry ran his hands through his hair, nodding and Niall slowly suck the tip into his mouth. 

 

"God Niall," Harry choked out, Niall would pull back then suck him into his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly over his harden member. 

 

"N-Niall," Harry whimpered out, not having enough of Niall, and it was simply driving him crazy. 

 

"Yes baby?" Niall grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to the boy squirming beneath him. 

 

"Please," Harry bit his lip.

 

"Please what princess?" Niall at his tip, before blowing at it. 

 

"Please daddy," Harry flushed. 

 

"What do you want me to do to you darling?" Niall grinned. 

 

Harry let out a frustrated sob, jerking his hips up. 

 

"Want you to make me feel good, cause it hurts," Harry rolled his hips down into the duvet. 

 

"Shh, daddy's here babygirl." Niall took his whole length down his throat, making Harry squeeze his eyes shut, and everything was so hot, Niall's mouth, and the way he was humming over his dick, making it twitch in Niall's mouth. 

 

"Fuck, babe I'm coming," Harry whispered. 

 

Niall gripped his thighs, and slipped a digit in, Harry let out a sob and came all in Niall's mouth, and Niall started to finger him, and Harry rocked downwards into his magical fingers. 

 

"Want you to cum like this," Niall said lowly. 

 

Hardy nodded, clenching around him, as he brushed past that magical spot in him. 

 

"Again!" Harry gasped. 

 

"Whatever you say," Niall whispered. Doing it again. 

 

Harry was coming before he realised what was going on. 

 

He pecked Niall's chest, and curled up like a cat, 

 

"Thank you Babygirl," 

 

"Always," Hardy whispered. 

 

 

Harry was snoring lightly on Niall's chest, and Niall felt something stir in him, something he hasn't felt in over 600 years. Love. It started in his toes, and shot up in his heart. Niall gasped, making Harry shoot up in his sleep. 

 

"Wha's wrong?" Harry mumbled, half asleep. 

 

"I love you," Niall said, in a strangled voice. 

 

"Tha's great, babe," Harry said in his deep raspy voice. 

 

"I just, really love you H," Niall said in the strangled tone. 

 

Harry blinked, and circles his arms around his waist, rubbing his palms over his shoulder blades. 

 

"I love you too," Harry whispered, kissing his nose. 

 

"So, so much," Niall kissed him deeply. 

 

"Niall, it hurts," Harry whined. 

 

Niall smirked, reaching down and feeling his boner. 

 

"Aw, baby." Niall crooned. 

 

Harry buried his face into Niall's neck, red faced. Niall dug the heel of his palm into his dick, feeling Harry sputter and gasp into his neck, 

 

"Ni," Harry whimpered into his chest. 

 

"So pretty like this babygirl, look so good like this," Niall bit into his ear, before blowing over it softly. 

 

"N-Niall, fuck I'm," Harry rolled hips into Niall's palms, beiges coming undone, Harry was panting into Niall's neck, before kissing it briefly. 

 

"M'gonna need a bath," Hardy mumbled, but to fucked out to move, from where he was laying. 

 

Niall laughed softly, hugging him to his chest,   
"I'll run you one in the morning babygirl," 

 

 

Zayn had been acting weird, not just toward Harry, but toward Louis too. He wouldn't talk to them, and when he actually would, they would be on the receiving end of garbled mumbles, and half glances. 

 

Louis constantly whined, which annoyed the heck outta Harry because he had to hear about it the whole time. He was constantly complaining to Harry, and he suddenly had enough. He snapped his book shut and whirled around facing Louis. 

 

"Did you ever think about actually talking to your own boyfriend about it?" Harry snapped. 

 

"I try, and he just ignores me! Do you think he's cheating on me?" Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes. Harry instantly pulled him into a hug, Patting his hair, because he didn't mean to upset the lad. 

 

"Course not Lou, he'll tell you when he's ready yeah?" Harry said softly.

 

"Y-yeah, course I'm being stupid," Louis mumbled into his shoulder. Harry patted his back before releasing him, because he really had to get his essay done. 

 

 

The next time Louis called him, was two clock in the morning, and Harry blindly reached around to slap at his phone, making Niall grumbled incoherently in Irish. 

 

"Lo?" Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

"H-Harry?" Louis sobbed on the other side of the line. 

 

"Louis, it's two-" Harry started to say. 

 

"Will- will you please just come and get Zayn?" Louis cried. 

 

Harry sat up a bit straighter.   
"Is everything ok?" 

 

"No, he's at the pub just please hurry," Louis whispered brokenly before hanging up. Niall yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

"Who needs saving?" Niall scratched his belly. 

 

Harry sighed, feeling bad that he had woke Niall.   
"Zayn, apparently," 

 

"Well, lets go then," Niall hopped out of bed, tugging on some sweats, and tossing some to Harry in the process. Harry caught them, thanking Niall quietly, after grabbing some gum, and his wallet he was ready to go. 

 

They arrived at the pub, Niall instantly wrapping his arm around Harry's waist tucking him close into his side. Harry kissed his neck, and they walked in. Harry immediately spotted Louis, and made his way forward, pushing past the dunks and whores. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

 

"Lou? What's going on mate?" Harry said softly into his ear. Louis could point, making Harry look and gasp at what Zayn was doing. 

 

"No way," Harry mumbled. Because Zayn wouldn't, he wouldn't dare. Zayn was currently dunk off his arse, snogging some bloke that Harry had never seen before. His head spun because he thought that Louis was the one? He thought that it was just Louis for Zayn? Seeing red, Harry stalked over roping back back from Zayn. Who all he did was giggle, but the guy however was pissed. 

 

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He slurred, grabbing onto Harry's arm harshly. Harry winced, and glared at him

 

"Get off me," 

 

The drunken drew his hand as if to hit Harry, when he was thrown against the wall. Niall was standing there flexing his muscles. For once, Harry admired just how tall Niall actually was. 

 

"Don't touch him again," Niall snarled. 

 

Harry half carried, half dragged Zayn out of the bar, and Zayn was yelling about how Harry was being a spoiled sport. 

 

Harry leaned him up against the brick wall, slapping him across the face. 

 

"Owie, Harry. You gave me an owie," Zayn cupped his cheek. 

 

"It's a lot more than what you deserve, you twat!" Harry snapped. 

 

He looked over to see Louis, cuddled up into Niall's arms sobbing pitifully into his chest. That made Harry even more mad, he couldn't very well take Zayn home in the state he was in. 

 

"You asshole Zayn Malik," Harry growled, but Zayn was already snoring on the wall. 

 

"I guess we can take him home with us," Harry sighed, looking over at Niall to confirm of that was okay. Niall gave a brief nod of his head, and Harry managed to heave Zayn over his shoulder, and crap Zayn was heavy. 

 

"Come around in the morning Lou," Harry grunted, and started walking down the street. Niall scrambled after him, taking Zayn from him, and hoisting him over his shoulder. 

 

"Thanks love," Harry sighed, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

"S'not a problem," Niall smiled down at him, and Harry took his hand, squeezing tightly. 

 

"Thank you for saving me, tonight." Harry brushed his wing, over the tip of his ear. 

 

"I'd save you any day, babygirl," Niall promised. 

 

They walked home in silence, but not the bad kind either, the kind where you just think about how lucky you are to have someone, who you love and trust in your life. Or at least that's what Harry was doing. They got to their house, and Harry quickly opened the door, and Niall dumped Zayn's limp body onto their couch. He then scooped up Harry, hurrying his nose into his neck. 

 

"He didn't smell as good as you," Niall murmured. 

 

Harry grinned, wrapping his legs around Niall's waist and let him carry him up to their bedroom. 

 

"Love you," Harry pecked his cheek, before snuggling into Niall's arms. 

 

"To the moon and beyond, babygirl," Niall whispered, falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stayed up all night doing this, so you better comment. Not a threat, just yeah   
> *hugs self tiredly*


	19. Not a chapter sorry!

okay guys I'm sorry but my iPhone completely crashed, but i'm getting it fixed asap so it might be awhile until something is posted, but! But it shouldn't be to long, so can you just hold out for a little bit? Love you! Xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kudos!! Seriously you guys! And I'm so fucking sorry, for the unexpected crash! Like seriously, so here's an extra long chapter to all you fluffy cupcakes! Sorry there's not much Narry.

Zayn woke up with a huge headache, and leaned over seeing the trash can, and puked up into it. He dry heaved for awhile, then sat up, rubbing at his burning eyes. Where was he? Oh god, he hoped he didn't do anything stupid last night, the last thing he remember was—

 

"Glad to see you're alive," He jumped massively, clutching at his head. 

 

He looked up to see a glaring Harry. 

 

"Did we do something thing last night?" Zayn asked, searching his mind for the memories that wouldn't come. 

 

Harry snorted, and shoved some medicine in his face, Zayn took it gratefully, and waited for Harry's answer. 

 

"You remember your oh so wonderful boyfriend? Louis Tomlinson, well last night he called me at half past two, and asked me to come and get you. I went down to the pub, and guess what you were doing Zaynie? You were fucking snogging someone who wasn't Louis! What the hell is a matter with you? Why did you do that?" Harry shouted, and Zayn knew he was mad, because Harry never ever cussed. 

 

"Harry, please just answer me, did we do anything," Zayn pleaded. 

 

Before Harry could answer, he was cut off by Louis. 

 

"N-No, but you did." Louis said hoarsely. 

 

Zayn whipped his head around facing Louis, he had tears rushing down his face. 

 

"Lou, baby." Zayn said softly, Harry slipped out of the room  
unseen. Probably to go snog Niall or something. Zayn was really freaked out now, because he had a tendency to dumb stuff when he was drunk. He actually had his first gay snog when he was. But this was Louis, the last on the this Earth, that he wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend. But, he knew that he had done something to him, or else Louis wouldn't be standing there, refusing to come near him 

 

Louis stayed by the door, his arms crossed. Not making a move to go to him. Zayn got up on wobbly legs, making his way over to him. He stood in front of Louis, and tried looking him in the eye, Louis wouldn't meet his. 

 

"Boo, I'm sorry," Zayn whispered, going to wrap his arms around him, but Louis pushed him away. 

 

"Don't-don't fucking touch me," Louis mumbled. 

 

"Louis, I'm sorry! I was drunk, it didn't mean anything, I swear!" Zayn pleaded. Not  
Mowing what he was even apologising for, but he knew he should. Louis looked so hurt and broken, and Zayn honestly hated seeing that look in his face, and it was even worse when he knew that he had caused it. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning back further into the wall. Trying to create se distance between them, because he couldn't be this close to Zayn without the image passing through his brain, and it hurt like fuck. Louis remembered when he tried talking to Zayn at the bar, Zayn had just laughed in his face, and told him to go away. That's when he had called Harry, he couldn't do it anymore. He was tired of playing these games with Zayn. 

 

"Z-Zayn, you cheated on me! I just can't over look that!" Louis snarled. Swiping at his eyes furiously. 

 

"Why did you do it? Was I not good enough for you?" Louis chuckled bitterly. 

 

Zayn instantly shook his head,  
"No, if anything you were to good for me Lou, I'm not good enough for you! And that's why I cheated, because you deserve someone who can make you truly happy, and not miserable with me," Zayn said quietly. 

 

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Louis whispered, playing with his fingers 

 

"A long time actually," Zayn mumbled. Louis sighed nodded his head. 

 

"You're so fucking stupid Zayn," Louis mumbled. 

 

"I know baby, I know." Zayn whispered. 

 

There was an awkward silence, where they couldn't look each other in the eye, until Louis broke it. 

 

"S-So, I guess this is g-goodbye," Louis whispered, looking down at his Converse clad feet. Shuffling them a bit. 

 

"Y-yeah, I guess," Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Louis starts to walk away, feeling his heart break inside his chest, when Zayn calls out to him  
"Hey Lou?" 

 

Louis slowly turned around,  
"Yeah Z?"

 

"Do you think we could've y'know made it?" Zayn asked softly. 

 

"I think we would've made it to the stars, and beyond Zaynie boy." Louis answered, before turning and walking away. Zayn crumpled at that answer, and he now knows truly messed up his was. He let himself out of the house, and s started to walk back to his own, slipping inside, careful not to wake anyone, Zayn walks up to his room, and collapsing on his bed. He thinks about Louis's answer over, and over again. He did truly believe that they couldn't made it, that they could have been great together, but sometimes the universe doesn't have that plan for you, which truly sucked dick balls, because Zayn wanted to go beyond the stars with Louis, he actually really did, but he guessed he'll just have to wait, and se e if he can make it with someone, and he wants to go to the stars with them. With that Zayn fell asleep. 

 

 

Harry was cuddled up, into Niall's arms, as Louis and Zayn talked. He hoped that they could make it, because he really wanted them to, he couldn't really see Zayn with anyone else, he saw how much Louis had influenced Zayn as a person. That's why he was so confused as to why Zayn even went to cheat on Louis, like what did he think he gained by doing that? Why Louid let him do that? But he guesses that not everyone is as lucky as he is. He snuggled up closer to Niall on that thought. 

 

"Do you think we can make it?" Niall suddenly asks seriously. 

 

Harry looks up at him,  
"Course we can, we're saving each other," 

 

Niall smiled, but then pondered the answer Harry had given. 

 

"From each other? Or from ourselves?" Niall asked softly. 

 

"Both baby," Harry leaned up, kissing him. 

 

"The angel saved the demon," Niall whispered. 

 

Harry shook his head,  
"The demon saved the angel," 

 

"Äingeal," Niall kissed his nose lovingly. 

 

Harry thought about it for a moment,  
"Angel?" He guessed. Niall grinned happily at him, nodding his head. 

 

"You're my aingeal, darling." Niall murmured. 

 

"I love you," Harry mumbled. 

 

"To the stars and beyond, babygirl," Niall answered pulling him closer, safely and protectively. 

 

 

Louis found himself, alone and drunk at a bar. He was staring woefully into his drink, as if it held the answers to the universe in the liquid. He can't believe that Zaun cheated on him, just because he didn't believe that he was good enough for him. That was biggest load of bullshit Louis's ever heard. He shook his head bitterly, because he honestly beloved that him and Zayn could've made it. He thought that maybe they could be one of those couples that defeated the odds, and ended up being happy. But that sounded to good in his own ears, that only happened to people like Harry, and Niall, and Louis was waiting to meeting his angel, or demon. He'd actually settle for either one, because at this point nothing can make home issue than he already is, right? Right. Louis sighed rubbing at his porcelain blue eyes. Talking to his family about the whole breakup thing, hasn't been peachy by any standards. His sites actually thought Louis was being over dramatic, like his usual self and should take Zayn back, and forgive him. His mum just wanted the best for him, she hasn't been pleased about the whole cheating thing, anyways and just wanted the best for Louis, and if Louis wanted to break up with Zayn then that's what he should do. Louis hated it though, he hated feeling empty and a shell, because that's basically what he was now. Sure, he'd go to school, do his   
work and come home. But that's, all he'd do. At school, he wasn't stupid and he knew what people were saying about behind his back. He had at least Harry though. Harry was furious with Zayn, and refused to talk to him, and stuck by Louis's side through all this. 

 

"Mate, it doesn't talk back." A voice chuckled into his ear. Louis jerked back, startled and spun around. A guy about his age, maybe a tiny bit older was staring at him, blatantly. Louis squirmed uncomfortably, but the guy didn't seem to notice. 

 

"Can you please stop fucking staring at me?" Louis mumbled, scooting further away. 

 

The guy shook his head, pressing himself closer to Louis. 

 

"You're gorgeous, wanna come home with me?" He slurred, clearly drunk. Louis scoffed in disgust shoving him away. The guy swore at him, but walked away, obviously trying to find his next victim. He paid his tab and left the dingy, nasty bar. Stumbling out of the bar, trying to get his bearings about him.   
He couldn't even remember exactly where he parked his car. He crashed into someone's arms sending them both toppling sideways.   
They propped up back right. And Louis could feel the definite muscles there, he wanted to lick them, but restrained himself from doing so. 

 

"Mate, you alright?" They asked concerned. 

 

"Just fucking peachy matey, hey do you know where my car is? Think I might have lost it!" Louis giggled. 

 

"Your…car?" They asked slowly. 

 

Louis shushed him, placing his finger to his lips. 

 

"Shh! You might steal it! So I can't tell you where it is!" Louis said trying to be quiet, but failed miserably. 

 

"Okay, how about I take you home?" The guy said, trying to be helpful. 

 

"No! I don't wanna get raped!" Louis shrieked loudly, causing quite a few people to cast a startled glance in their direction. 

 

"I'm not- that's not- look just where do you live?" He sputtered.

 

Louis proceeded to point up and down,   
"That way!" 

 

The guy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Okay, how about you crash at my place? I'll take you home in the morning," he offered. 

 

Louis thought it over,  
"Okay, as long as you don't try anything, I'm as deadly as a-a kola bear!" He raised a fist, making his point clear. 

 

"Okay you mighty kola!" He laughed quietly, looping an arm around his waist. And helping him down the street. 

 

"Are you gay?" Louis blurts out. 

 

"I am indeed," The guy laughed. 

 

"You're p-pretty, like a rose. And marsh mellows," Louis mumbled trying to hold his hand. He laughed, taking his hand gently away, for the fourth time. 

 

"Marsh mellows eh?" He laughed heartily. Louis pouted. 

 

"M'not lying," 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty as a marsh mellow," He apologised sincerely, trying hard not to laugh. 

 

"That's better," Louis nodded, and managed to trip himself. The guy caught him, holding him so he was pressed against his chest. Louis sucked in a breath, before leaning up, and smashing his lips against the guy's. He gave a sound of surprise. 

 

"Mate, you're going to regret doing that in the morning, I promise you," He said, gently pushing him away. 

 

"You don't wanna kiss me?" Louis muttered. 

 

"Not when you're drunk, I don't like taking advantage of people," He said offhandedly. 

 

"I'm tired, kola." Louis mumbled. 

 

"We're almost there," Kola answered. 

 

"Can I sleep with you?" Louis slurred, 

 

"Um, I don't sleep with people I just met," Kola blushed. 

 

"So, you'd sleep with me then?" Louis giggled, trying and failing to flick his nose. 

 

Kola laughed, shaking his head and grabbing his keys, and arriving at his house. 

 

"Do you live with your parents?" Louis said loudly. 

 

"No!" Kola laughed loudly.

 

"Oh, so you're normally have guys over," Louis reasoned. 

 

"N-no! Just c'mere,"  
Kola sighed. Louis jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Kola barely managed to catch him. 

 

"I-I didn't m-mean-"   
Kola started to stammer, but heard Louis snoring on his shoulder. 

 

Kola rolled his eyes, and lugs Louis, he thinks his name is up the stairs. He laid him in the guest bedroom and went into his own room. He simply was attracted to Louis, and his loud obnoxious ways. 

 

He sighed laying down on his pillow, tomorrow could be either really good, or really really bad. He didn't want Louis to hate him, because enough people already did, and he thinks that maybe having Louis in his life would be good for him, he could really use some good in his life. He needed it, he craved it. He craved the warmth of another human being, one wouldn't tell him that he's shit all the time, and constantly remind him of it, every single night. That's he lives on his own, because he couldn't take it anymore. So, he got himself out.   
And the lad hoped that it was the latter with Louis. With that he fell asleep into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again so sorry for the wait, but with the whole Zayn/Louis thing going on, I didn't feel right writing about them as a couple anymore. So that's why they broke up. Um, sorry about sounding bitchy in the last a/n  
> and Who do you think Kola is? Leave comments! Xx.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you guys so freaking smart?! *huff* Oh my gosh you guys, my friend Grace said that you are all lovely when she saw all your comments. I was like I know! So I'm writing the end chapter, and you are all going to hate me so. so, so much! Someone dies, I'm giving everything away. But who do you think it is? Now go read!

Louis woke up with a pounding head, and a room that he didn't recognize. Great, he had managed to sleep with someone as well. Louis groaned again, rolling over. To many thoughts, to much. 

"Please don't puke on my carpet, I really don't like cleaning up vomit," A voice greeted him. Louis jumped and looked up, he was met with the prettiest brown eyes ever, and the guy had a strong square jaw, that was covered with stumble. Making him look old, but not to old. He had a set of large plump pink lips, and sort of bushy eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Louis squinted up at him. 

The guy grinned,   
"I believe you called me Kola last night, and said that I was as pretty as a marsh mellow," 

Louis groaned again, in embarrassment, because he always did stupid shit when he was plastered. He doesn't remember having that many drinks. but then again he doesn't remember all that much from last night either. 

"I'm sorry, can we just start over? And forget everything that happened last night?" Louis pleaded.

The guy smiled, and nodded his head.   
"Sure, hi, I'm Liam Payne. Currently in Uni, going to be a fireman, and I'm gay in case you were wondering, because you did ask me last night, but I thought that I should remind you in case you forgot," He giggled, offering his hand out to Louis so he could shake it. Louis felt the pink rising up on his cheeks. He quickly shook Liam's hand.

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm in my last year of high school, and I don't have a fucking clue as to what I want to do with my life," Liam barked out a laugh, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Louis thought he was absolutely adorable like that. 

"Well, Louis you can tell me why you were plastered over a cuppa, sound okay?" Liam asked, smiling up at him. 

"Alright, but um I can take a shower first? Because I stink." Louis wrinkled his nose distastefully at himself. 

"Sure thing babe, the towels and stuff are under the sink, and you can burrow some of my clothes, because yours are in the washer currently," Liam smiled at him, making Louis blush again. Liam patted his hair, and left the room. Louis let a breath that he didn't know that he was holding inside. He hurried into the bathroom extremely grateful that Liam didn't take advantage like some blokes would, when he was plastered. He quickly stripped himself, hopping into the shower. He didn't want to rush into another relationship, he wasn't ready for that. But, he thinks that Liam knows this, and Louis couldn't help but think that Liam was special in that way. He scrubbed himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist, and tromping back into Liam's room. He quickly grabbed some boxers. and some skinnies. and a Superman shirt. Throwing a Snapback over his hair, because he didn't want to bother with it. Making sure he had everything that belonged to him, he walks into the living room. seeing Liam sprawled lazily out on his couch. He was clicking through the channels mindlessly, but when he saw Louis was waiting for him, turned it off and hopped up from the couch. 

"Ready?" Liam grinned, walking them out the door. 

"So, where does Liam go to get himself a cup of coffee?" Louis asked, playfully bumping his hip with Liam's. 

Liam chuckled,   
"There's a Starbucks around the corner from my flat. Its fucking handy when I have like ten minutes to get to class, and I haven't eaten anything that morning," 

"Lucky bastard," Louis smiled, Liam shrugged a bit, and held open the door for Louis at the coffeehouse. Liam squinted up at the menu, 

"Mm, their special today is french Vanilla, with Chocolate, what you want Louis?" He looked over at Louis, pulling out his wallet. 

"Their special is fine with me, Liam." Louis answered, and Liam nodded before going to order their drinks. Louis protested a bit, but Liam waved him off, walking them over to a tiny little booth in the corner. 

"Nonsense, you get to repay me, by why telling me why you were plastered," Liam grinned at him, from over his drink. Louis sighed, dropping his eyes his own down to the table. A gentle hand squeezing his shoulder, made him look up into Liam's caring brown eyes. 

"You don't have to tell me Louis, we could sit and talk about ourselves, and forget the night ever happened," Liam offered softly, rubbing his thumb in circles over the shoulder blade in Louis's shoulder. Louis leaned into the touch for a second, and reopened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Its not pretty is all, so that's why I'm thinking about it." Louis murmured, stirring his drink some. 

"You could lie, and I wouldn't know, and then you wouldn't have to think about it." Liam offered smiling slightly at him. Louis shook his head some, 

"No, you deserve to know." Louis licked his lips, and started his story, "Well, I had this boyfriend Zayn Malik, and he was literally perfect in every way a boyfriend could be. Which honestly shocked me because this was his first you know, gay relationship so I thought he'd freak out, but he didn't and his parents accepted us, and so did school," Louis took a shaky breath, he decided that he was going to skip over the whole Harry thing, that was getting to personal, and it didn't matter anyways. 

"So, you guys sounded like you were great together, what happened?" Liam asked curiously, because he heard the undoubting love behind Louis's voice, and could see the love in his eyes. He wondered what Zayn had to do, to lose his heart to him. 

"He started acting strange, a couple of weeks before our b-break up," Louis closed his eyes, reliving every single memory of the weeks leading up to their break up. Now that he thinks about it, Louis honestly should have seen it coming, but when you're so blindly in love with someone, you block out everything bad, and you merely focus on the good in the relationship, but he still should have seen it coming. It was undeniable and unenviable. 

"Lou?" Liam asked quietly, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Sorry, but anyways Zayn was being really weird, like he wouldn't hold my hand in public, or when we were alone, and close to doing something, he'd make up some bullshit excuse and push me away. At school, he'd barely talk to me, or his best mate. And I didn't know what was going on, and one night I followed him to the bar and," Louis bit his lips thinking about it. Liam rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Letting Louis know he was there, Louis blew out a breath, 

"I found fucking snoggging someone else." Louis broke down, and Liam hurried around the table, wrapping an arm around his back, and pulling him back against his chest. Letting Louis sob quietly into his chest, and clutch at his shirt. He rubbed his back, and held him. Louis pulled himself together shortly, quickly wiping his eyes. 

"When I asked him why, he said it was because he was scared, which was bullshit, because I was scared too, and he just threw it all away, Why can't he see that I'm always going to be there for him? Why couldn't he see that he was it for me? That I fucking loved him? We could have made it Liam, we could have fucking made it," Louis sobbed into his chest again. 

"Lou, sometimes people in your life aren't meant to stay, I know that sucks, believe I do. But you have to take the punches that life throws you, and roll with them, because if you don't it's going to roll over you, and you're going to turn into someone that you don't know. It's really fucking scary walking up to the mirror one day, and not even recognizing yourself, and the people around you don't know the person that you've turn into. I don't want that to happen to you, Lou." Liam gently ran a large hand, under the brim of the Snapback, pushing Louis's hair out of his face. 

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Louis mumbled curiously, still wiping at his tears. 

"Its cause I am babe," Liam murmured, looking up at Louis, and what Louis saw there made him gasp. 

He saw how broken Liam's eyes were, and how much sadness filled them. A person should not contain that much sadness, his eyes looked like they had personally held the weight of the world on his shoulders, and held it there. How could such a happy lad like Liam, have so much in his eyes.

"It's not something I like to talk about, normally but with time I'll tell you Louis, in bits and pieces," Liam gave a ghost of a smile. 

Louis pulled him tight against his chest, amazed that he managed to find this lad when he was pissed drunk, and how quickly he trusted him, Louis didn't think it was healthy, but when has his life ever been healthy?

"I'm not rushing you Li, it's your story not mine to tell." Louis murmured into his hair. 

"Thank you Lou," Liam's heart sighed in relief, because he was waiting for the usual, 'you're crazy,' response. But, Louis Tomlinson continued to amaze him. 

 

Over the next few weeks, Liam and Louis almost became inseparable. When Louis wasn't in school or out and about he town, he was with Liam. and telling him how his day was, and listening to Liam talk about his. Louis didn't get to know the story behind the person that was Liam Payne, but he was learning. He learned about the things that made up Liam, like the way he was super protective over Louis, he'd glare at anyone who tried approaching Louis, when Liam was around. The lad would instantly scurry off. They were often mistaken for a couple, and it didn't bother any one of them. While, they hadn't exactly put a title on what they were, they unspeakably made it known that they weren't seeing other people besides each other. Louis was slowly recovering over Zayn. each day the Zayn size hole in his heart would shrink little by little, and a little bit more of Liam would creep it's way in. Hary said he sounded like a love struck teenager when he talked about Liam. Louis would roll his eyes, and not so gently shove Harry off of whatever he was sitting on, which was very unlucky for Harry. 

But, while Liam was slowly growing on him, and his heart, Liam would tell him stories about his life, and from what Liam told him, it wasn't pretty. He had grown up in a family of five, having three sisters, and a mum and dad. They hadn't taken it well when Liam did come out to them at fifteen. He told Louis that they would often scream at him, and tell him that he was shit, and didn't deserve to live. 

"The sad part was that I actually believed them Lou," Liam whispered, his head in his hands, Louis simply held his best friend. 

Then they would abuse him, they would dump buckets of ice water on him, claiming that they were curing whatever disease he had, because it wasn't normal to be gay, and it wasn't acceptable, in any sort of part of their family. 

"They wouldn't give me anything to cover myself up in, so I was often sick from school." Liam explained, making Louis's clench, and he bit back his anger, Because how could people do this to their own children? He didn't think people could be so damn cruel. 

Liam, and Louis were tangled together on Liam's couch, Louis drawing mindless patterns when Liam was talking to him about his life. Now Louis fully understood why it was so hard for Liam to talk about his life as a kid. Nobody should have to gone through what Liam endured as a kid, but it made him into the person that he was today. He was detirmend to be happy, and to see the bright side of everyday, because it's one more day that he remembers that he got away. 

"You wanna know why I want to be a fireman?" Liam hummed into Louis's ear. Louis nodded, tucking his face into Liam's neck. 

"Because I want to save people, in the way that I couldn't have been saved, I know the circumstances are completely different between me, and them but, still I like the idea of saving someone, and rescuing them, from what I couldn't have been." Liam explained, running his hand up and down Louis's back. Said boy, pressed a kiss into his chest,   
"You're an angel," 

Louis was completely unprepared for when Zayn came marching into the library, slamming his books in front of Louis, making him jump about a mile high. He scowled, when he saw it was just Zayn. 

"You're seeing someone?" Zayn hissed out. Louis rolled his eyes, he had finals in a week, Zayn was wasting his time. 

"Goddamnit, answer me Tomlinson!" Zayn smacked his fist on the table, earning dirty looks from around the library. 

"Zayn, it doesn't matter if I am or not, we are not together anymore, so what I do is none of you business, now please leave me alone," Louis said icily. 

"Louis, I love you." Zayn blurted out. Louis's eyes popped open, and his mouth dropped open. 

"You don't. No, shut up Zayn." Louis whispered out, because while he's been waiting for Zayn to say those words to him, all this time. The only thought that came to his head was Liam, Liam wouldn't hurt him the way that Zayn did, and would. He didn't need this right now. 

"I do, and I'm so sorry Louis, but I;m not giving you up without a fight." Zayn said firmly. 

"Where was all this three months ago? I'm sorry Zayn but you missed your chance, there's nothing more you can give me but my space, goodbye Zayn." Louis's voice broke. Zayn swooped down planting a solid kiss on his lips. Louis whimpered, and pushed him away. 

"Don't please Zayn, don't." Louis said shakily. 

"I love you, and thats not going ot change ever." Zayn kissed him again, before leaving him alone. 

Louis walked into Liam's flat angrily throwing his shoes to the side of the door. 

"Stupid, fucking dickhead!" Louis yelled, Liam popped his head out of the kitchen, nearly giving Louis a heart attack. 

"Those aren't directed toward me hopefully," Liam smiled, but it vanished when he saw the broken look present on Louis's face. 

"Boo?" Liam mumured, walking over to Louis. Louis broke down, clutching at Liam's shirtly tightly. 

"W-why does he have to do this to me, L-Liam, wh-why?" Louis choked out. 

"Who boo? Is someone hurting you?" Liam growled the end protectively. 

"Zayn, told that he-he l-loved me, today." Louis nuzzled his face into Liam's shirt. Liam's grip around the boy tightened. 

"What did you say?" Liam asked. 

"That I didn't love him! And that I was in love with someone else," Louis mumbled, into the fabric of Liam's hoodie. Liam placed his fingers underneath Louis's chin, making him look up at him. 

"Y-you're in love with someone?" Liam gasped, unable to hide his broken heart, because of course Louis wouldn't like him. Nobody ever does, and he was stupid to think that he even thought that he would have a chance at Louis. Because people like Louis, only come around once a life time, and if you don't snatch him up, then someone else. And someone else has, and Liam just wants to cry. 

"Yeah I am, you know them pretty well actually." Louis smiled up at him. 

"Harry?" Liam asked, because he's met the boy once or twice and he sees the way they interact with each other. Louis pulls a face, before quickly shaking his head. 

"Ew, no gross," 

"Stan?" Liam asked, racking his brain. Louis barked out a laugh. 

"Straight as they come mate." 

"M-me?" Liam muttered it so low that Louis almost didn't catch it, but he did, and smiled so big at Liam. 

"Yes, you idiot, took you long enough." Louis grinned, Liam still didn't comprehend this. 

"Y-you love me? Like you're in love with me?" Liam repeated, and Louis started in look uncomfortable. 

"Well, I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me, I just- you know what lets forget about it-" Louis was cut off by Liam's lips smashing against his own. Louis gave a squeak of surprise, and returned the kiss. Liam pressed his forehead against Louis's. 

"I love you too, Boo." Liam grinned at him. 

The moment was ruined by Louis's phone ringing. He groaned, searching his pockets for it. He saw it was Harry calling, and he better have a fucking good reason for this. 

"Haz," Louis greeted him, he heard Harry crying on the other end. 

"M-me and Ni-Niall br-broke u-up," Harry sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! And don't forget to tell me who you think is dying in the end! Xoxo~R


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw some of you got so upset when I said I was ending it, I didn't mean right away, but I'm debating on if I want a sequel or not, let me know what you think. And did I mention that I love you all? Because I do!

This was not how Harry planned his day going. If he could start over and redo it, he would. At the beginning of the day, everything was perfectly normal, he went to school, hung out with Louis, got his work done, and went back home. Thats when the real trouble started. Niall was acting wierd, like really weird for the next few weeks. Harry tried talking to him about it, but Niall wouoldn't say a single word about what was even bothering him. So, Harry simply curled up on the couch, doing his homework, and studying for finals. Niall wouldn't come near Harry all those weeks either, which hurt him, because he didn't know what he had even done wrong. He searched his brain for answers but none would come to him, and he sighed leaving Niall alone, and giving him space. Thinking that's what he needed, they stayed on different levels of the house those nights, and for once Niall didn't wrap his arms around Harry as he went to sleep. Harry rolled around a bit, trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't. Sighing, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he tromped into their bedroom, frowning because Niall wasn't there. He quickly checked the closet, and Niall wasn't there either. Harry was offically freaking out now, where was Niall? He couldn't go out looking for him, because he had no idea as to, where Niall might even be. Tears started pouring out of his eyes, Niall left him. He didn't want him anymore, and got someone better than he was. Harry slid down the wooden door, as sobs overcame his body. What did he do wrong? Why? That's when he called Louis, and told him about the break-up. Louis came right over with Liam, and they cuddled him on the couch. 

"W-why Lou? I-I don't understand." Harry sobbed into his chest, Louis ran a hand through his curls, and Harry could only think about when Niall use to do that to him. How he called him babygirl, and promised he'd always be there. 

"L-Louis, he lied. He lied to me, he promised that we'd make it, that we wouldn't crash and burn." Harry choked out. 

"Sh, Haz its going to be alright." But Louis didn't even fully believe those words himself. because he knew how hard Harry had fallen for the demon. and he saw that Niall felt the exact same way about Harry, so why did he do this? Louis's thoughts were cut off by the door slamming open, making them all jump and look up. Niall was there breathing hard, and his wings tilted forward like they were trying to reach Harry, but couldn't. For awhile nobody said anything, they all just looked at each other, Harry's whimpers against Louis's chest, was the only thing that could be heard. 

"Leave," Niall stared pointedly at Louis and Liam. 

Harry clutched Louis's hand tightly as he made a move to get from the couch. Louis bent down, brushing a ghost of a kiss over his forehead. 

"It'll be alright, just call me yeah?" Louis mumured, making sure Harry was looking up at him. Harry nodded, tears evident in his eyes, and his eyes were pained. Louis threw Niall a nasty look as he left with Liam in tow. Harry wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth. 

"Y-you lied to me," Harry said softly, unable to meet Niall's blue eyes. 

"What?" Niall gasped, feeling confused. He's never lied to Harry about anything. 

"You said we'd make it, that we wouldn't crash, and you lied to me!" Harry yelled, making Niall flinch. Good, Harry thought he should flinch, because he was about three seconds away from punching Niall across the face. 

"Baby, I've never lied to you, and why would I lie about that?" Niall mumbled, stepping closer to his angel. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Are you serious right now? For the last two weeksyou've been completely ignoring me, and won't even look at me anymore, you never hold me, and it's killing me Ni, it really is because what did I do wrong? Honestly, please tell me if you've found someone better looking, or better for you, because I can't take it anymore! I can't," Harry sobbed out the end, and Niall rushed forward taking him into his arms. Harry slapped at his chest, harshly before shaking in Niall's arms. 

"Babygirl, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if you think that I've been ignoring you, I never wanted you to feel that way, ever darling. I've just been having a lot on my mind. and I'm sorry." Niall whispered, holding his boy tight against his chest. He felt sick, because that's not how he wanted Harry to feel about him at all. He never wanted that. 

"I love you, I love you so fucking much Harry Styles, please please. forgive me?" Niall asked, looking down at him, Harry smiled leaning up and kissing him softly. 

"Can you tell me now?" Harry said quietly, lacing their fingers together. Niall sighed, nodding his head. He picked Harry up, and carried him over to the couch. Harry snuggled underneath his neck, tangling their legs together. Niall smiled, pecking his head and started to explain. 

"Couple of weeks ago, a couple of guys came around here tried to kill me," Harry gasped, looking up at Niall. 

"They didn't obviously. but they didn't stop. Iit's been happening while you were at school, and they tried to douse the house in Holy Water, but I drove them away before they could. I just don't want you to get hurt, Bear, I mean you've already been hurt so many times, and I wanted to protect you, and so I thought if they saw me not being with you, they'd stop, and leave us alone. But today, they managed to get me, the guys drove me miles out from the city, and left me there. That's why I got home so late, but babe," Niall tilted his chin up, so he could look at him. 

"Baby, I love you so much, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my world H," Niall finished softly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek tenderly. Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering close. But he opened them again, looking at Niall. 

"Niall, why didn't you just tell me? We could've dealt with this together," Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Niall on top of him. 

"Didn't want you to get hurt," Niall mumured, brushing his curls out of his eyes. 

"Did you recongise any of them?" Harry asked, because he had to know. Niall bit his lip, peering down at Harry, he didn't want to tell him, but he had to. 

"It- it was your dad Harry," Niall whispered. 

Harry saw red, he sat up pushing Niall off of him, and stalking over to the door. He could not believe this, he really fucking couldn't. It was bad enough that he kicked him out for being, whatever he was, and then he hits him with a bowel full of Holy Water, turning him into an Angel, and now he won't leave Niall alone. Not on Harry's life. He shoved his hands into his pockets, as he made his way across town, Niall silently besides him. He didn't know when his dad had turned into this person that he didn't even know. It made him angry, and sick the way his father had been treating him, and he was going to let him know exactly how he felt about as well. He walked up the fimliar path to his front door. And the flowers he once planted, didn't look so cheerful and bright. They looked cold and dark, and he didn't know that flowers could even look that way, until now. Harry pounded his fist on the door, feeling Niall wrap his arms around him protectively. 

"He's not hurting you this time," Niall said into his ear. Harry closed his eyes briefly, leaning back into his touch, and snapped them open again when he heard footsteps approach the door. Harry braced himself as the door swung open, and his father greeted them. He curled his lip at Harry, and looked unpleased to see Niall as well. 

"What?" He snapped, Harry took a deep breath.

"Why did you try to kill my mate?" He growled, Robin raised an eyebrow at the words my mate. 

"Because digusting things like him, shouldn't be living Harold, it's as simple as that." He answered back coldly. Harry felt like he was about to start screaming in his face, at any point. Niall held his hips tightly, brushing a kiss over the back of his neck, Harry managed to calm down some. 

"Don't you fucking dare talk about him like that. Don't you fucking dare." Harry growled, before continuing, "I'm just like him! I'm your son! Why does it matter who I'm with?" He flung his arms up in the air, angrily. 

"You are no son of mine. I have no gay sons," Robin snarled. 

"Then leave us the hell alone, and I don't want to see you ever again, because if you do, if you lay a finger on my mate ever agian," Harry leaned close to him, Robin jerked back. 

"I'll fucking kill you," With that, Harry turned around and walked away pulling Niall with him, their hands clasped tightly together. Niall waited until they were out of Robin's sight, before crashing his lips together with Harry's.

"I love you so much," Niall whispered against his lips, Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Niall's waist, holding him close. 

"Lets go home darling," Harry said softly. 

~ ~ ~

"Sweets, you need to relax," Niall soothed Harry, Harry was tossing and turning around the bed. He couldn't help it, he was always this way when finals came around, he couldn't focus on anything except them. He knew Niall was starting to get annoyed, but Harry couldn't stop himself from moving. Or thinking, what if he failed? What if no collage wanted to look at him, because of his grades? He didn't know what he'd do then, and he didn't to be a failure either. He wanted to live out the dream his mum had for him, he wanted to live out his dream for them both.

"Haz," Niall said sharply, pinning Harry down by straddling his waist. Harry gasped, tears coming to his eyes. 

"M'sorry Ni. I-I'm just scared that I'm going to do something really stupid and then can't get into a school. Then, I'll be a failure, and I don't want to be that," Harry whimpered out, Niall rolled his eyes fondly at him and brushed his nose against Harry's. 

"Babe, you'll do fine, trust me," Niall rubbed his hand in circles over Harry's belly softly. 

"Can you just like distract me, so I won't think about it anymore?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Niall grinned, because he had the perfect idea. He picked Harry up, and lead him down to their basement, which was Niall's workout room. He put Harry's phone into the speakers, so music was blasting softly from it. Niall laid Harry down on the ground, before going into push-up postion over him. 

"Every time, I go down you give me a kiss okay?" Niall started, "Gives me motavation to keep going, and you'll be thinking about my kisses," Niall chuckled, Harry blushed and nodded his head. Niall started, leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry's,

"One," Niall whispered, and Harry was ready for more. Niall did about thirty more before stopping, and hopping up. Harry whined, wanting him to come back. Niall shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Just getting started baby," 

He picked Harry up, wrrapping his legs around his waist.  
"I'm going to do pull-ups with you, just hold on tight to me babe." 

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's neck, feeling his muscles bulge out as he lifted himself up, and down. And fuck, this was so hot. They should do this more often, Harry thought watching Niall's neck veins push against his neck, his face was slowly turning red, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. Harry, moaned into Niall's neck as he did another. Their crotches were rubbng together, causing obvious friction between them.

"Getting hard babe?" Niall said lowly, feeling Harry's obvious tent in his pants. 

"Fuck," Harry whimpered out, wrapping his legs tighter around Niall. The demon chuckled, and dropped to the ground, kissing Harry shortly. 

"C'mon love, lets go to bed," Niall said, making Harry pout, Niall smiled leaning down, and brushing his lips over Harry's quickly. 

"Can't fuck you tonight lovely," Niall murmured, and carried Harry upstairs and into their bed. 

"Hey Ni?" Harry whispered, lacing their fingers together tightly. 

"Yeah princess?" Niall tangled their legs together. 

"I love you," Harry kissed his heart, and smiled up at Niall, Niall had a fond look over his face as he smiled down at Harry. 

"To the stars and beyond," Niall kissed his forehead, and they fall alseep. 

 

Harry nibbled anxiously on his lip as he took his exam, Niall had completele calmed him down last night, so he could actually get some sleep, he sighed as he answered his last problem, feeling alright with himself, and left the room. It was his last year here, and he couldn't wait to get out of this town. It had been nice while it lasted and the only person he'd miss is Louis, but he had Liam and Harry was certain that they were good for each other, they just worked in a way that Zayn and Louis couldn't. His mood lowered considerably at the thought of Zayn, he just didn't know what to do about him anymore. On one hand, he was incredibly mad at him still. But on the other he missed his best friend terribly. He saw him around school, and Zayn never bothered to say anything to him, he now mostly hung out with Danny, and Anothony and Harry didn't pursue him either.

Harry sighed, flicking his curls out of his face. He'd ask Niall what he thought about it, a little bit more cheerful he hurried home. He was greeted by the smell of macroni and cheese, smiling a bit Harry strolled into the kitchen. Niall had his wings out, and they barely brushed the ground as he walked, well more like danced around the kitchen. Humming happily to himself, Niall stirred what was in the pan. Harry perched himself on the counter, and watched quietly as Niall did whatever he was doing. Niall twirled around, jumping a little as he saw Harry smiling at him. Niall trotted over, smacking a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

"Hi, lovely!" Niall said cheerfully. 

"Hi you," Harry chuckled, watching Niall dance a little over to the stove. He decided the Zayn problem could wait, and he just wanted to enjoy time with his boyfriend. 

"Go, and sit I'm bringing it to you," Niall waved him away, Harry jumped down from the counter and sat down at the table. He waited patitently as Niall came with the food. Niall sat it down in front of him, and sat down across from him. 

"We are having a family meal." Niall stated. making Harry blush a bit and start eating. 

"How was finals babygirl?" Niall asked, looking over at him, Harry gave a shrug, 

"Did the best I could so we'll see," 

Niall nodded, rolling his food around on his plate for a minute, Harry noticed of course. 

"Whats on your mind Ni?" Harry asked him, 

"Just thinking that if you got accepted to somewhere outside of this god forsaken town, would you go?" Niall looked up at him. Before shoveling macroni into his mouth. Harry nodded quickly. 

"I'm ready to get out of here, I have nothing left here." 

Niall beamed, leaning over and kissing Harry quickly.  
"Good thank fucking God!" 

Harry blushed, and quickly ate some macroni to hide it. 

"Where do you want to go princess?" Niall asked, watching Harry silently. Harry thought about it, for a moment. 

"London Uni, I mean if I get in, it's not to far away from here, so we wouldn't have to move but it's far away enough." Harry answered. 

Niall nodded, thinking it over.  
"Probably could get a better place closer to it, don't like being away where I can't reach ya," 

Harry smiled, lacing his fingers with Niall's.  
"Babe, we don't have to move I really like it here." 

"Yeah?" Niall smiled a bit. 

"Yeah," Harry grinned, pecking his lips. 

 

Harry was doing laundry, because thats something Niall refused to do, when Niall came bounding into the room, something clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Babygirl! Princess!" Niall shouted, Harry quickly looked up from the clothes he was folding, seeing Niall smiling like a crazy man. 

"Is everything alright Nialler?" Harry asked concerned. 

"Look!" Niall thrusted the letter into his hand. Harry quickly scanned it, reading over the lines a couple of times making sure he read them right. 

"I got in!" Harry said hoarsley. 

"Fucking yeah you did!" Niall said proudly,

"I got in!" Harry repeated, Niall picked him up and twirled him around. Harry laughed gleefully, seeing the room. Fuck, this put his mind at rest, and he was so happy and thankful for it.

"I knew you would darling!" Niall stopped spinning him enough to kiss him. Harry cupped the back of his neck pulling him closer. Niall hummed, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry playfully sucked on it, making NIall moan, and nibble briefly on Harry's bottom, drawing because of lack of air. 

"I love you," Niall mumbled, brushing his wings over Harry's cheek gently. Harry smiled, flexing his own and wrapping them around Niall's pulling him closer. 

"We're going to make it, you and me Niall Horan." Harry leaned up, pressing his forehead against Niall's. 

"Hell yeah, we are." Niall said softly kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo many of you got upset when I said someone was dying, all I'm saying is that no one has got it right yet, and guess what?!................. I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! YUP THAT'S RIGHT, AND I'VE GOT SO MANY FUCKING SUPRISES THAT YOU WON'T SEE THEM COMING HOLY FUCK!!!! and that's it, Guys my personal dream is make it past 200 kudos, and i know we can do it, so yeah leave comments, and P.S Aria my darling. please don't kill yourself over my story, its really not that great. love you babe :) Xx.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi so i realized last chapter was over 3k. and I was like wft?! like did i really do that??? Anyways, I've got really sad news, this weeks is ECAs, and so, i'm gonna try and update as best as i can, but i'll be extremely busy. but! But I just want everyone to know that I love you, and were almost to 200 kudos! Ahh! Not the last chapter, it's getting close though.

Harry blinked his eyes awake, and saw someone who wasn't Niall glaring at him. he let out a scream, and Niall came running into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw the person, 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Niall growled, his feathers ruffling angrily, Harry widened his eyes, because Niall knew this person?! The guy laughed, snapping open his reds wings, making Niall howl in pain, and collasp to his knees. Harry ran over to him, and shoved the other guy away. He gathered Niall into his arms, and Niall trembled in his arms, his eyes barely open, he was whimpering in pain. 

"What the hell did you do?" Harry roared, the guy only smirked at him. 

"Doing what I've should have done 600 years ago," He ruffled his blood red wings. 

"Why? What the hell did Niall even do you?" Harry yelled, glowering at him, rage in his eyes. The guy stepped back a little, looking nervous now, pnve he saw Harry's flashing eyes, and flapping wings. 

"He'll tell you, when he wakes up," He shot him a grin, and before Harry could strangle him, he flew out the window. 

Harry instantly turned, and craddled Niall into his arms, what the fuck did that thing do to him?! 

"Niall? Baby, can you hear me?" Harry whispered, brushing his blonde locks out of his face, he got no response from his demon, and Harry bit back a sob, because he just couldn't lose Niall, he really couldn't, Niall was his everything, he was the thing that held Harry together at his core. Harry held Niall to his chest, sobbing into his shoulder, and nuzzling his head against Niall's chest. where his heart was barely beating in his chest. 

"I love you, I love you so much," Harry whispered into his ear, never letting him go out of his grip. 

The next few weeks were the hardest of Harry's life, he didn't know if Niall was going to wake up, and Harry was a mess. Niall seemed to be in some sort of a coma type thing, and Harry knows that people in comas have to wake up on their own, and so it was the hardest thing he had to wait for, Niall to wake up. Most nights, Harry wouldn't sleep and lay by Niall's side, making he was there if his mate did wake up. He still hadn't managed to gather any information on the dude with the red wings, he didn't even know that there was such a thing as demons with red wings. And, he still didn't know what he had done to Niall, but if he ever saw him again, Harry would kill him. Simple as that, Liam and Louis would drop by occiasionally just to see how he was doing. At first, Harry didn't want to see anyone and denied them when they did come, but soon he realized that he couldn't do this alone. and slowly let them in. Liam was shocked the first time he saw Niall with his wings, but Harry had to show them his own, and poor Liam fainted on the spot. Harry quickly put his wings away, the rest of the time that Liam was there, and Louis just kept poutng about how he needed an angel, and was literally begging Liam to douse himself in Holy Water. 

The third week, Harry called Zayn. He missed his best mate so much, Zayn answered on the third ring and agreed to meet up with Harry at his new house. Harry had greeted him, and they sat on te couch talkiing about how they had been, and got caught up with each's other's lives. Zayn had informed him, that he was in fact single. And he was happy to hear that Louis found someone, when he asked Harry about Louis. 

"Where's Niall?" Zayn asked, as if just noticing Harry's boyfriend wasn't around. A lump grew in Harry's throat and he fell into Zayn's arms, sobbing. Zayn was startled but stroked his hair still. 

"Whats wrong babe?" Zayn said softly, looking at his mate. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. and Zayn immediately thinks that if Niall had hurt Harry in any sort of way, that he would kill him. Even though Niall scared the shit out of him, and was three inches taller than him. 

"He-he upstairs, and a couple weeks ago we were attacked by something, some guy with red wings and Niall collasped, and he-he hasn't woken up yet Zaynie, and I-I'm so scared," Harry sobbed into his shoulder, and Zayn just held him, and let him cry. 

"Do you love him Haz?" Zayn had to ask. 

Harry quickly nodded,   
"Yeah, its funny because at first I hated him, I hated him with my whole heart, and somehow I ended up loving him, and it's ironic pastor's son ends up being gay, when he's being been taught his whole life that it was wrong and a sin," Harry laughed softly, wiping his eyes some. Zayn chuckled as well, 

"Yeah, honestly I did not see that one coming Haz," 

"Neither did I Zaynie boy," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, and running a hand through his hair. 

"He's going to okay, and he's lucky to have you." Zayn nudged his shoulder comfortingly. Harry sighed again, 

"I hope so Zayn, I need him." The boy said softly. playing with his fingers some. 

"You'll get him back Haz, I promise." Zayn kissed his forehead, before getting up and leaving. 

Harry was making himself something to eat, when he heard a carsh coming from upstairs. He grabbed a knife, annd ran upsatirs kicking open the door. Expecting to see that thing again, but it was just Niall groaning and getting up from the other side of the bed cursing under his breath. Harry stopped in his tracks. and stared at his boyfriend.

"N-Niall?" Harry gasped out, Niall whirled around seeing Harry standing there trembling slightly. 

"Babygirl?" Niall whispered, Harry let out a hysterical sob, and flung himself at Niall, knocking him to the ground attacking him with hugs, and kisses so he couldn't breathe. 

"Oomph! Babygirl," Niall grunted, and Harry hugged him tighter. 

"N-Niall I thought, that you had died, I-I thought that you had left me, and-and I love you, I love you so fucking much, don't you ever do that again, never ever." Harry kissed him again, and Niall sat up, so Harry was straddling his waist, and kissed him back, holding him tight. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Niall mumbled against his lips. 

"W-why did he do that to you? What did you even do to him?" Harry asked, looking him the eye. Niall sighed, 

"Something terrible, I dodn't like to talk about it, but you deserve to know." Niall held hoim tighter, as if he was scared that Harry was going to disappear on him. 

"I cheated on him with another guy, and at first he forgave me, but I kept doing it, and he broke up with me. H-Harry, I broke his heart, I-I broke him, I killed him on the inside, he was driben mad by his love for me, and that's why his wngs are red, he's been following me, trying to kill me. And he almost did, but he couldn't kill me all the way, and that's why it was only a coma. He can't kill me, I''m already as dead as I'm going get," Niall said softly, Harry took his hands into his lap. and cupped Niall's chin, making him look Harry in the eye. 

"You're my one and only Niall James Horan," Harry smiled at him, because he didn't care about Niall's past, it didn't effect them in any wya at all. It was them against the world, Harry and Niall. And nothing would ever change that. 

"Babygirl?" Niall brushed his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"Yeah Nialler?" Harry answered, linking their fingers together in their laps.

"I love you," Niall smiled up at him. 

"Love you to the moon, babe." Harry kissed him again. 

 

Harry was cooking them dinner, when his phone started ringing, Harry sighed putting down the meat he was breading and answered his phone. 

"Hello?" He answered, not recongising the number right away. 

"Is this mister Styles?" The curt voice said from the other side. 

"Yes?" Harry questioned, looking at the number again, wondering if Louis was prank calling him or something, 

"I'm very sorry to tell you tell your father, Robin Styles has just died of a sudden heart attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for the horrbliness that is this chapter literally so sorry, i swear the next one will be 100% better. Xx.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've beeen lacking inpirasion for this story, and so I'm ending at chapter 30, but I've already got the ending planned out, so if we're lucky then maybe, i'll have this done by the end of the month, who knows?

Harry simply dropped the phone, and he let out a whimper. The last thing he told that man, was that he would kill him. God, he was a mess. He didn't know what to feel first of all. One, was relief because he finally has that man away from him, and Niall. But, on the other hand, this was his father, the man who had raised him, and taught him everything that he knew. Harry let out a whimper, and threw his head into his hands, Niall was by his side in seconds, holding him into his chest. Harry just broke, letting out all his emotions out onto Niall's shoulder. 

"Shh, its alright, you can cry babygirl." Niall said into his ear, rubbing his back. He slid them down the wall, and held Harry on his lap, letting the boy sob. Niall simply rubbed his back, and murmured things into his ear until Harry had managed to cry himself to sleep. Niall carried his angel upstairs, and slid them into their bed. Harry clung onto him as Niall laid them down. 

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise." Niall whispered into his ear. Harry relaxed, snuggling underneath Niall's neck, and falling alseep. Niall stayed awake just thinking it all over. He didn't know what was going to come for them, in the next few weeks, but he'd be by his boyfriend's side no matter what. If Niall thinks about it, him and Harry have been dating for almost eight months, and he wants to do something speacial for them. But, he's going to wait until this all blows over, and Harry's okay again. Niall knew Harry was having mixed feelings, because one point Robin out of their lives, was a huge improvement, but then again he was the boy's father, and he knew that Harry still loved him. Niall sighed, pressing a kiss into Harry curly mane, whispering, 

"How did I get so lucky?" He fell asleep after that, 

That next morning, Harry had to go confirm if it was his father or not. But he had a massive panic attack, and he ended up punching Niall in the face, because he wasn't thinking. Harry sobbed holding his arms around his torso, and Niall slowly walked up to him, not wanting to startle him anymore. 

"Babygirl? I'm just going to give you a hug, okay?" Niall asked slowly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry flung his arns around Niall's neck, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and god Ni, I'm so sorry." Harry choked out, and Niall rocked them back and forth. 

"I've felt worse princess, I'm alright, are you alright?" Niall brushed his fingers through Harry's hair, who in return gave him a simple shrug. 

"I-I dunno," Harry mumbled out. and Niall nodded,

"Do you want to go home lovely?" The demon murmured, trying to get Harry to say more than three words. 

"Please? Just wanna go home and cuddle you," Harry pleaded, clutching Niall's shirt tightly. Niall smiled down at him. 

"Anything for you, my love." 

They confirmed that, that was in fact Harry father and hurried out of the hospital, getting into the car and going back to their flat. Harry collasped onto the couch, and Niall smiled at his adorable boyfriend and joined him. 

"What are ya thinking about?" Niall whispered, intertwining his legs wih Harry's. 

"Everything, really." Harry grabbed at his shirt, pulling Niall closer to him. 

"And what would everything be?" Niall pressed, he knows that he might come off as annoying right now, but if he just let Harry bottle up his feelings, then one day he was going to explode, and Niall didn't want that for either one of them. 

"It's just my father, he raised me, since my mum died, taught me right from wrong. Drilling it into my head that it wasn't okay to be gay, and we should go to church every Sunday. One part of me feels like, thank god he's gone. But, then I remember that he's my father, and I should really not be thinking of him that way, and Niall whats wrong with me?" Harry let out a broken sob. 

Niall quickly shushed him, and stroked his hair.   
"Baby, sometimes you just have to let things go. And I know that's hard, believe me I do, but if you continue to beat yourself over the head with it, then you'll never get anywhere in life." Niall soothed him. 

"I have no fucking clue, as to what I'm even gonna say." Harry chuckled bitterly. 

"Don't let me help, it'll turn out all vulgar, and nasty." Niall laughed softly. Harry snorted into his chest, because he got a feeling that's what would happen. 

"Can we watch Love Actually?" Harry asked into Niall's chest. 

"Course, and I'll go make the popcorn." Niall kissed him once, and hopped off the of the couch. Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. This was going to be a crazy week, and he needed all the calm he could get at the moment. If Niall was willing to give him that, then so be it. They snuggled on the couch together, Harry giggling softly at the funny parts, and Niall was simply watching Harry. He loooked so calm, and so innocent and Niall wanted to protect him from everything. Harry yelped a little, as Niall suddenly was hovering over him, movie forgotten about. 

"N-Niall, babe whats going on?" Harry asked, trailing a hand over Niall's hard chest. 

"I just," Niall bit his lip, and Harry gave a nod of the head to encourage him. 

"I just wanna like, protect you from everything, I mean you should have all the good in the world, and I wanna give it to you. Maybe I'm selfish, but that's only because I'm in love with you." Niall finished, Harry blinked for a moment, before leaning up to crash his lips together with Niall's. 

"You're so perfect, so bloody perfect," Harry growled, between kisses. Niall giggled, and kissed Harry forehead. 

"I love you princess," Niall stroked Hary's arms. Harry grinned pecking his lips. 

"Love you forever,"

 

Harry was right, the week was so stressful for him. One, his family had to come over, but none of them knew that Harry had moved, so Harry had to act like he still lived in his old house, which was weird as fuck, and then the family, invited the church over for dinner, and Harry was thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to cook all this. But, the house was overcrowed, and it felt like Easter only hundred times worse, and Niall wasn't sick. He was thankful for that too, because then he didn't have time to worry about Niall. Niall just stayed at their flat, claiming he'd rather be in his home, than his prison. Harry forwned when he called it that. 

"Was that what felt like to you?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. 

Niall was quick to shake his head.   
"No, it was home to me, and you, so it was technically my first home in years." Harry smilled before pulling him down so he could kiss him. 

"Love you," Harry hummed, and Niall grinned, 

"Love you too babygirl." Niall whispered, kissing him hard. 

 

The night of the actual funeral, Niall and Harry's wings were tangled together, and they were panting like crazy. 

"I'm scared for tomorrow," Harry suddenly said, breaking the silence that rested between them. 

"I know," Niall thumbed the bottom of Harry's eyes softly. 

"You'll be with me right?" Harry tangled his fingers together with Niall's. 

"Wouldn't want to be anywhre else Harold Edward." 

"Sounds like you're marrying me," Harry snorted. 

"I will someday," Niall smiled. 

"You want to marry me?" Harry squeakeed out, because yeah when Niall was actully being romantic with him, Harry's voice had to go and betray him like that. Niall chuckled kssing Harry. 

"Of course Harry, I wouldn't marry anyone else," Niall whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the funeral is next. Commetn if you feel like it.


	25. Chapter 25

This book is almost done, sorry, sorry, sorry to everyone who wanted me to update. I've decided I'm not going to be doing a sequel, because it's just to much but honestly, there's like three more chapters left, and they'll be up shortly! otay, bye !


End file.
